You Again
by SixAuditions
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet in daycare. They become bestfriends. But when Blaine recieves some unexpected news, how is their relationship going to end up? Title says it all. Story is way better than the summary. :
1. Chapter 1

You Again

hello people :D this is my first fanfiction! And it wont be my last! i worked really hard on it and i hope you'll like it. please review after, i'd really appriciate it. And by the way, i don't have alot of experience writing about little kids, so i am sorry if i make them seem older.

Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: i dont and never will own these glee characters...sadly. :(

"kitten." Kurts mother said softly to him, sitting at the side of Kurts bed trying to wake him up.

The 4 year old rolled over and rubbed his eyes. He had woken up on a beautiful Monday morning in the summertime. Yet, Kurts parents had to work. Kurt had never been to a daycare, whenever his mom and dad went to work, he would always go to his Grandma and Grandpa's. But this summer his grandparents were gone on a trip to Hawaii so Kurt has to go to daycare for a while.

He squinted at the beams of the sun entering his room and let out a big yawn. his mom smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Kitten, time to get up. it's your first day of daycare while mommy and daddy go to work!"

Kurt sat up and stretched his arms. Kurts mother got up and walked to the closet. She grabbed some clothes and set them on the edge of Kurts bed. Kurt rolled his eyes and simply pushed the clothes off of his bed. He then smiled at his mom, "I will get my own clothes! Since i know more about fashion!" Kurt jumped off of his bed and started pushing her out of the room. She let out a slight laugh.

Once Kurt's mother was out of the room he shut the door and skipped to his closet, rubbing his hands together. "Lets make magic!" Kurt exclaimed. he sighed and grinned at his clothes.

Kurts mother came and knocked on his door, "Kitten, are you done yet?"

The door cracked open.

Kurt's head popped through the crack and he stared down at his mother. "Not done!" he giggled and shut the door again. His mother smirked and rolled her eyes walking to the livingroom.

Kurt had finally come out and he was about to walk into the livingroom. About halfway there, he gasped and turned around. he ran into his room and grabbed a little music box that had all of his favourite songs on it.

Kurt walked out with the music box and headed to the livingroom. he turned to a random song that he knew would be perfect. It was Crazy Frog.

Kurt made sure that his mom didn't see him as he snuck the music box into the room. Kurt's mom set her attention on the doorway. As the song came to the Chorus, Kurt walked into the livingroom and struck a pose as if he were on a fashion runway. Kurt's mom stared and laughed.

Kurt was wearing a black hat that was placed to the side of his head. he had a blue sparkly clip on tie, that was set over a white vest he had on. He had long black jeans on and he was also wearing white 'Cars' sneakers. Kurt had thought about wearing his favourite cowboy boots but he didn't want to make all the kids at the daycare jealous.

As the song came to a close, Kurt's mother cheered. "My boy! You are certainly one of a kind." Kurt smiled at her and turned off the music box.

They had finally arrived at the daycare and Kurt was awestruck. The place was huge!

Outside there was swings, slides, teeter totter, a little swimming pool, a sprinkler and a sandbox.

Kurt looked at the daycare with his mouth open. he couldn't believe his eyes. (what wouldn't fasinate a 4 year old?)

Kurt knew he was going to have the time of his life here.

After Kurt's mother pulled into the driveway, they got out and walked inside of the daycare, fingers intertwined.

The inside of the daycare was impressive. The walls were bright yellow which really brightened up the mood, there were toys all over the ground, 5 tables, 6 single beds, a mini station in one of the corners that you could perform a little puppet show, everything you could imagine in a daycare was in here. There was a fair amount of kids there too.

"Come on Kitten." Kurt's mom brought him over to a very kind looking lady who was helping a little girl tie her shoe.

After the lady finished, she looked at Kurt with a huge smile on her face. "Hi there! I am Ms. Jenkins." She shook Kurt's mothers hand.

She was wearing a nice bright purple dress. She had blonde hair that flew just past her shoulders. Her hair was brought back with a white ribbon.

"You must be Kurt!" She bent down.

Kurt shyly hid behind his mother. He peeked one eye at her.

"Ok Kitten. I have to go now." Kurt's mother looked at her watch. Kurt came out from behind her. "Mommy, please don't go." he pouted.

"But Kitten, i need to go to work. Don't be scared, you will have lots of fun and meet new friends. I'll be back after." She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

She started towards the door, her son following.

She turned around and blew a kiss at Kurt. "Bye baby."

She walked out the door and to her car.

Kurt stood still in the doorway. He felt a tear falling down his cheek.

He sat down, still looking out the door. He wiped the tear away and looked down at the ground.

All of a sudden Kurt felt someone move in beside him. He glanced over and seen a boy with a big black mop of hair wearing a big smile on his face. "Hi!" The boy said a bit shy.

Kurt stayed quiet.

"cookie?" The boy held out a cookie infront of Kurt's face. Kurt looked unsure of wether he should grab the cookie or just leave it. So he did nothing. The little boy scooched over a little bit more towards Kurt. "Take it!" He said in a soft voice.

Kurt reached out and grabbed the cookie. He took a nibble and didn't loose eye contact with the little boy afterwards with slightly red puffy eyes.

"I'm Blaine!" The boy said cheerly.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt sniffled. He finished his cookie and wiped his handson his pants trying to take away the cookie crumbs that were left behind.

"You don't need to be scared. Ms. Jenkins is real nice! And the kids here are real nice too!" Blaine said trying to make Kurt a bit more Comfortable.

"Ok children! We have a new boy thats joining us, so everyone make a circle so we can introduce ourselves!" Ms. Jenkins said kindly.

Everyone scrambled to form a circle.

There were 4 girls and 3 boys. Christie, Quinn, Emily and Rachel. Then Noah, Blaine and Kurt.

Christie was blonde. She was really shy but once you get to know her, She was so nice and funny. She made everyone laugh.

Emily was brunnette, she was the sassy one.

Quinn was also blonde, she always wore dresses and she tells everyone that she will be prom queen when she grows up. She says that everyone should vote for her.

Rachel had chestnut brown hair and she was very bossy. She was a very smart girl and she likes to do things the way she wants. She also likes to have all the attention.

Noah wasn't really that quiet. He was strong and fearless and like to take charge. He liked to take everyone's cookies.

Then their was Blaine. The small, shy and fun person. he was also really funny and dramatic.

Review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

You Again

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: nope.

"Ok kids. It's a beautiful day today so let's go outside! It's also very hot outside so we should get in our swim suits and go in the sprinkler!" said Ms. Jenkins.

All the kids cheered. They ran to their bags and took out their swimsuits. After the kids got their swimsuits on, they ran outside were Ms. Jenkins was hooking up the sprinkler.

As the sprinkler shot drops of water into the air, all the kids jumped in and had a good time. But Kurt didn't go in the sprinkler. He didn't even get into his swimsuit. So he watched from the swings. He smiled once he saw Blaine and Christie holding hands and jumping through the sprinkler. They shrieked and ran out as quickly as possible hugging themselves in their towels.

IT'S COLD!" Christie screamed. Her and Blaine started to giggle.

Blaine looked over and seen Kurt all by himself on the swings starring down at the sand. He walked over to him, towel still wrapped around.

"Why aren't you in your swimsuit? Why won't you come through the sprinkler with us?" Blaine gently dropped his towel and sat on a swing beside Kurt.

"I...didn't want to get my hair wet." Kurt said trying to come up with an excuse.

"That's silly!" Blaine giggled as he pushed some of his long curly hair out of his face.

"Can i tell you something?" Kurt asked shifting his eyes to the small boy.

"Ya! What is it?" Blaine asked turning his head so he had full attention on Kurt.

"I'm...uh..." Kurt hesitated.

"It's ok Kurt, you can tell me. I won't laugh."

"I'm scared of water." Kurt sighed.

Blaine's eyes went big, "How can you be scared of water? There's nothing scary about water! It's not going to turn into a big, fat, scary monster and steal your cookies or anything! But Noah would..."

"Well, a couple months ago, i went to the beach with my brother, mommy and daddy..."

***********************************FLASHBACK*************************************

Kurt's brother, Eli who was 2 months older, gently opened the door to Kurt's room.

"COME ON KURTY! WERE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Eli yelled excitedly.

Kurt shrieked and fell off his bed, "Ly!" He grumbled.

"Sorry Kurty! But hurry up!" Eli said as he tried to help Kurt up then disapearing into the hallway. Kurt quickly threw open his closet door and grabbed his favourite swim shorts and nice orange shirt.

Everyone got what they needed and headed out the door to the car. They piled everything into the Car and drove off to the beach.

Once they got there, they unloaded their stuff and started to set it up over on the beach. Kurt plopped himself on the sand next to his brother. Their backs were facing the water. His mother and father were sitting in beach chairs just infront of them.

"I'll be right back, i'm going to go get some icecream for all of us!" announced Kurt's father as he pointed over to a small icecream stand and lots of excited kids waiting for the delicious treat. He got on his feet and started towards the stand.

After a few giggles from the two brothers, they asked, "Mommy, can we go swimming now?"

Their mother looked around for life jackets but had no luck. She sighed, "I forgot to grab your life jackets from the car! DO NOT go in the water! Promise?"

"Yes mommy." The two boys said.

"ok, stay put!" She ordered as she headed in the direction of the car.

Once their mom was out of sight, Eli got up and brushed the sand off of his shorts. "Kurty! let's go swimming!" He only got his toes wet until Kurt grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him back. "But Ly! Mommy said no swimming until they come back! It's not safe!" Kurt thought about what his mom had said and he tried to keep his promise.

Eli pouted and crossed his arms, "Come on, it will be fun!"

Kurt shook his head, "We don't have our life jackets and it we can't swim without them."

"Pleeeeaaaassseee? We will stay close to shore." Eli tryed to persue Kurt. But, before Kurt could argue back, Eli grabbed his arm and dragged him into the water. Kurt wasn't so sure about this, but he trusted his big brother.

Kurt felt Eli pulling him farther into the deep, "Eli this is close enough!" He sounded scared. "Kurt, im not pulling you."

The boys didn't know about the current. Well, they didn't even know what that word was. But, the current was pulling them towards the deep and suddenly...they couldn't touch the ground. They panicked and started screaming. Eli held Kurt's hand.

They were kicking and trying to paddle themselves back to shore. Eli let go of Kurt's hand and pushed Kurt towards shore which made Eli even more further away from shore. Kurt could finally touch, he tried catching his breath. Then he turned to a terrified Eli who was being pulled further and further away into the lake. He was wailing his hands and he was out of breath to scream. Kurt ran out of the water. "I'll get mommy and daddy!" Kurt bolted towards the direction of his mom and dad. He kept looking back at Eli still trying to make it to land. Kurt then bumped into his mother and father. "Son why are you wet? You weren't..."

Kurt cut his father off, "daddy! You gotta help Eli!" He screamed very concerned.

Kurt's father looked confused but ran to their spot on the beach. He couldn't see Eli anywhere.

"Where is he!" Kurt's father looked around.

"He was over there! h-he went into the deep end and something pulled him further away from shore!" Kurt started to tear up as he pointed to where he had last seen Eli.

Kurt's father ran to the water and dove under.

Kurt waited.

Kurt's mother was horrified and she was crying hard.

They stood for a few seconds.

Then they spotted Kurt's father come out from under the water. He was holding a small unconcious boy in his arms. He quickly got out of the water and set his son on the sand.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Kurt's father yelled, his words travelled across the beach.

Kurt's mother brought out her cellphone and dialed 911.

Kurt just stood there in silence watching everything. He was confused and terrifired of what was happening. Kurt's mother got off the phone with the ambulance and dialed her sister who didn't live that far away from the beach.

A few minutes later, sirens wailed and the sound came closer and closer.

A hand rested on Kurt's shoulder and said boy turned and met eye contact with his aunty Jen.

Everything was so confusing. Kurt's mother looked like she was going to have a heartattache. Kurt's father was absolutelly frightened and tears streamed down his face as he stared at the unconcious boy. Kurt's aunty Jen burst into tears as she held Kurt close to her chest, and holding his mothers hand.

"Take Kurt home." Kurt's father demanded not bothering to make eyecontact with anyone.

The paramedics took charge doing everything they could. Kurt's aunty wrapped Kurt into a side hug and lead him to her car. Kurt looked over his shoulder and seen Eli being lifted up into a strecher. He then was put inside the back of the ambulance truck. Kurt got put into the car and before Kurt could see what was happening next, they were off to his house.

Kurt went straight to his room, sat on his bed clutching onto a stuffed bunny that Eli had given him for his 2nd birthday, and starred out the window. His aunty sitting beside him, giving him soft kisses on the forehead and softly rubbing his back in comfort.

It was about 4 hours until his parents arrived home.

The door creaked open and a very depressed and tired mom and dad walked in. Kurt's aunty got up and hugged both of them, then left.

Kurt studied their faces. Their eyes were red and puffy from crying, their cheeks had tear stains on them and they had depression and worry in their eyes.

They walked over and sat on each side of Kurt. It was silent for a few moments and then Kurt spoke, "Is Eli ok? When is he ocming home?"

Kurt's father starred at his wife for a while then took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, "Kurt, Eli, he didn't make it. He...uh...won't be coming back Kitten."

"Why? Where did he go? Did he go on vacation with grandma and grandpa or something?" Kurt looked confused.

Kurt's mother put an arm around her son, "Kitten, Eli is in heaven now. But don't worry baby, he is in a better place. He has great grandma and grandpa to look after him."

Kurt stood still for a little while trying to let the words sink in. He felt his heart shatter. His parents pulled him into a hug but Kurt just pushed his parents away and stood up. "I wanna see Eli." He demanded, voice cracking.

"Kitten..."

"I WANNA SEE ELI." Kurt raised his voice a little bit. He was frustrated and all he wanted was to see his brother one last time to at least...say goodbye. He wanted to hold Eli's hand and tell him it's going to be ok. To tell Eli that he loved him. To say sorry for breaking his toy car the other day and not apoligizing. He wanted to hear Eli's voice just one last time. Forever is such a long time...just to see his face just once more...please.

Before his parents could reply, Kurt was out of the room, rushing to the door with tears streaming dowm his face. He mistakenly put on Eli's shoes but he didn't care. He always liked Eli's shoes. He flew the door open, not bothering to close it afterwards, and he ran. He ran across streets and through bushes. He went to the one place that he wanted to be right now. He collapsed on the sand at a very old looking park. But this park meant alot to Kurt and Eli. It was their favourite place to play, it was filled with memories there. Around 7 months ago, Kurt fell off the swing and Eli was there to hug him and say that he was ok. Eli always made Kurt feel better. When Kurt is with Eli, he feels safe.

When Kurt scraped his knee, Eli was there to kiss it better. When a bully pushed Kurt down at the playground, Eli would stand up for Kurt. And when Eli was hurt, Kurt would be the one to make Eli feel better.

Kurt curled up into a ball in the sand, not caring of getting sand in his hair or clothes. He just layed there. He was far into his thoughts...thoughts of Eli.

Eli was the only person that Kurt could trust. They both loved the same things...they both told eachother secrets that they have never told anyone else...they always played together...and went through tough times together.

After a while, Kurt could hear his parents calling him.

"KURT WHERE ARE YOU?"

"KURRTTT!"

Kurt's parents reached the park, eyeing a small boy curled up in the sand, hiccuping from crying so much.

"Kurt..." Kurt's mother sniffled and picked up the boy.

"T-this w-was Eli's favourite p-place to be mommy. It was..." Kurt said very tired.

"Kurt, he will always be in our hearts. You should know, he is in a very safe place now." Kurt's father said brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Let's go home now baby." Kurt's mother said, still carrying the small boy.

"Once they got home, Kurt walked to Eli's room. It was very messy and you couldn't even see the floor...Classic Eli.

Kurt sat on Eli's bed, looking around the room. All the clothes on the ground, lots of stuff was cluttered into his closet. His car collection on his desk.

Kurt glanced over and noticed Eli's favourite stuffed bear just resting on his pillow. He grabbed it and cuddled it with all his might. Still holding onto the stuffy, Kurt walked to the window and looked out. He looked up at the sky and whispered, "Bye Eli, I love you."

******************************END OF FLASHBACK**************

"I don't want to go into too much details but ya...and ever since then, i was scared of water. I wouldn't swim and i was even scared when i had to take baths." Kurt looked up to the sky, "Love you Eli."

Blaine sat on the swing shocked, his mouth open and eyes wide, he was speechless.

Then he found his voice and said, "Oh...I can't believe your brother is...dead."

"Ya," Kurt looked down at his feet.

Kurt extended his arm towards Kurt, asking for his hand. Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's.

"Your hands are so...soft!" Blaine said and Kurt giggled.

"Thanks, yours are soft too!"

Blaine got off the swing and pulled Kurt off of the swing he was on and pulling him into a big bear hug.

"awwwww Blaine!" Kurt whined.

"What?"

"Your still soaked! Your getting my clothes all wet!"

"Sorry!" Blaine giggled, releasing Kurt.

Kurt stood infront of Blaine but looking down, his hands behind his back laced together, he started swaying back and forth, "Blaine. Can i ask you something?"

"Ya! what is it?"

"Can you...be my bestfriend? You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Sure!" A smile formed on Blaine's lips.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled.

"I'll be right back, i'm going to change out of these wet clothes. I don't think i'll be going in the sprinkler again." Blaine and Kurt looked towards the screaming kids still playing in the sprinkler, "And besides, i'd rather play with my bestfriend!"

Blaine ran to to tell her where he was going then headed inside the building. Kurt walked into the sandbox and sat down. He sat down and started trailing a finger through the sand as he waited for Blaine.

Kurt smiled once he noticed his curly black haired friend run out of the building in his clothes he was wearing at the beginning of the day.

Blaine sat down beside Kurt and crossed his legs, "So, what do you want to do?"

Kurt tried to think of something but nothing came to his mind. He turned to look at his bestfriend who's eyes went big and he gasped. "I got an idea! Let's make a really big sand castle!"

"Great idea Blaine!"

Blaine got up and ran into the building again, this time coming out with his hands full of all different shapes of buckets and shovels. Blaine threw the stuff onto the sand inbetween him and Kurt and sat down.

"Let's do this!" Kurt threw his hands into the air.

So they did. They made the biggest sand castle that they could, well, the biggest that they could reach. They were full of sand in their hair and all over themselves.

"DONE!" They exclaimed and highfived eachother.

turned off the sprinkler and everyone went inside to change into their dry clothes. When they came out, they all went their seperated directions to play.

"WOAH! look at Kurt and Blaine's sandcastle!" Christie said looking amazed as she pointed towards the boys.

All the kids went over to admire the sand castle.

"Wow, im actually impressed." Rachel said standing there with a hand on her him examining the castle from top to bottom.

"Sweet!" Noah said putting a hand to highfive both boys.

Quinn and Emily had their mouths fully open. "you guys made THIS!" Emily asked clearly impressed.

"Yep, just the two of us!" Kurt said feeling proud.

"When i'm prom queen and i rule the world, i'm going to live in a life-sized castle like this!" Quinn brushed a hand over the castle.

"Nice to know..." Said Kurt and Blaine giggling at their prom-queen obsessed friend.

Christie went and hugged the boys, "this is amazing!"

After a while longer of admiring the sandcastle, all the kids went and did their own things.

Kurt and Blaine were laying in the sand beside their piece of art. "Blaine, do you like tea parties?" Blaine sat up, "do i ever! I love them! I always get my mom to make me the little sandwhiches and she puts juice instead of tea so i don't burn myself. But i still pretend that it's tea! And when i have tea parties i always invite my stuffies!"

Kurt smiled joyfully. He was happy he found another boy who liked the same things that he liked. "I do the same thing! I also pretend that i'm a princess!"

Blaine's mouth shaped an 'o', "SAME! we need to have a tea party together sometime!"

"Maybe you can come over tomorrow! My dad doesn't work on Tuesday's so you will probably be allowed!"

"That's awesome!"

Kurt heard a door slam and he turned his head quickly. He saw sight of his mom and got up,, brushing himself off. He grabbed Blaine's sandy hand and dragged him over to his mom. "Mommy! this is Blaine! He is my besfriend. He likes tea parties just like me and look over there, only me and him made that huge sandcastle! And guess what? Everyone loved it! Can Blaine, come over tomorrow and have a tea party with me? huh? huh? Can he?"

Kurt's mother laughed at his talkative son, "Well hello to you too! It sounds like you had a great time! And it's fine by me if he comes over tomorrow! I'll just have to talk to his mom!"

Blaine pointed over to the sight of his mom getting out of the car. "There's my mom!"

Kurt's mother turned her head and seen Blaine's mom. She had black curly hair, she wore a lgiht pink dress that went down to her knees and she was wearing pink sunglasses. Blaine ran to his mom pulling Kurt along with him, "mom, this is Kurt! He's my bestfriend! We had so much fun today! We made a huge sandcastle that's just over there! He want's me to go over to his house for a tea party tomorrow! We both love teaparties!"

Blaine's mom bent down so she was the same height as Blaine. She kissed him on the forehead, "If it's alright with Kurt's mom then you can go over there tomorrow!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's mom. "My mom said that he can!"

Blaine's mom turned to Kurt and gave him the sweetest grin. She stood up and seen Kurt's mother making her way over to her. "Hi! I'm Elizabeth, Kurt's mom!" She let out her hand towards Blaine's mom.

"I'm Katherine! Blaine's mom!" She shook Kurt's mothers hand.

"So Kurt wants Blaine to come over tomorrow to play! It's alright with me." Kurt's mother said.

"It's alright by me! Just tell me where and when!"

"568 East Melick road, and it doesn't matter, how about 10?"

"Perfect! We will see you then! Bye Kurt!" Blaine and his mom got into their car.

"I can't wait for Blaine to come over mom!" Kurt started jumping up and down excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

You Again

After this chapter we will have a little age jump.

Disclaimer: i only own my imagination. :D

It was the day. Blaine was coming over for the first time to play with Kurt! Of course, Kurt couldn't sleep at all. He was too excited for his play date! He spent all night going to his parents room saying "Is it time for Blaine to come over?" and "When is he coming over?" "How about now? Is it time?" "What should i wear when he comes over?"

Kurt couldn't decide what he was going to wear when Blaine came over. He spent the rest of the night trying to find an outfit. After he found the perfect outfit, his room was a huge mess.

"Kurt! It's 9:30! Time to get up! Blaine is coming over in abou-" Kurt's mother stood at his doorway with wide eyes.

"holy cow! Did a tornado happen in here?"

Kurt walked infront of his mom and crossed his arms. His hip was moved to the side in a diva sort of way. "Mom, that's unpossible! Tornadoes only happen outside!"

Kurt's mom stood corrected. She starred at Kurt's eyes. He looked exausted.

"Kitten, have you been up the whole night?"

Kurt giggled, "Yes, but i'm so hyper!"

She laughed at her son and ruffled his hair. "Clean up this mess before Blaine comes over ok? I gotta go to work, i love you!" She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"OH! Is it almost time for him to come over now?"

"Yes!" Kurt's mom said from the hallway.

"FINALLY!" Kurt said in desperation as he put his hands to the air and bent down on his knees.

He sighed and stood up, "Time to get cracking!" He went over to his boombox and pressed play.

As time went by, Kurt was finally finished cleaning his room.

"MAN! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kurt started jumping on his bed to his favourite crazy frog song.

"Looks like your having fun!"

Startled, Kurt immediately turned his body and stopped singing. He faced the little curly haired boy in the doorway.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine giggled.

"Hi Blaine! I'm so glad your here but i'm not even dressed!" Kurt pointed to his pajamas. "I'll be right back!" He grabbed the clothes that he picked earlier and went to the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable!" Kurt shouted from the bathroom.

Blaine walked into the middle of Kurt's room and looked all around. "Woah..." he said under his breath. "My parent's room isn't even this big!"

Blaine heard Kurt giggle from the doorway. Kurt was wearing black cowboy boots, red jeans, a white button up shirt that was tucked into his pants, and a black and red vest.

"Wow Kurt! You look great! Very fashionable!"

Kurt smiled at the compliment, "Thanks Blaine! well we should get our teaparty set up! I'll get my dad to start making the sandwhiches and juice!"

"Cool!"

"Ok, we got the tablecloth, the mini cups and plates, the two stuffies Mr. Fluffers and Mrs. Woof, and the napkins. Now we just need the juice and sandwhiches!" Kurt stood just a foot away from the table, and gave it one more look. "We did great Blaine!" He gave Blaine a highfive.

"Ya we did!" Blaine focused on their work too. "Wait..." Blaine took a step towards and straightened him up in a chair, "There! Perfect!"

"Ok let's grab the sandwhiches and the juice!" Kurt hooked arms with Blaine and they ran into the house.

"I'll carry the sandwhiches! You get the juice!" said Blaine as he grabbed ahold of the finger sandwhiches. Kurt nodded and got what he was told. "Ok boy's! Have a fun tea party! I'll be in the living room if you need me!" Kurt's father yelled from the other room.

"Ok dad! Come on Blaine."

Blaine and Kurt left the room and headed to Kurt's backyard, set the juice and sandwhiches on the table, then they sat down carefully.

Blaine grabbed a couple finger sandwhiches. Kurt pured juice into both of their mini cups.

"Ok, now before we take a drink, we need to tap our cups together and we say 'Clink'. When we hold our cups we have to remember to keep our pinkies out!" Kurt said softly.

"I've never had a tea party this fancy before! Why do we have to keep our pinkies out?" Blaine asked confused.

"Well because when the Queen's and Princesses have teaparties they hold their pinkies out. Apparently it's very fancy and polite!" Kurt grabbed ahold of his cup. "Ok ready Blaine?" Blaine nodded and grabbed his cup. They tapped their cups together and yelled "Clink!" Then they giggled uncontrollably. They took a sip and Kurt was eyeing Blaine's hand. He put down his drink and walked over to Blaine. "Blaine. Hold your pinky...out." He held Blaine's pinky forcing it to stick out.

"oh! i forgot! Thanks Kurt!"

Blaine cleared his throat and kicked his feet under the table softly, "Kurt, do you like watching Disney movies like ummm Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast and stuff?"

"I LOVE Beauty and the Beast!" Kurt said enthousiastically.

"Me too! I watch it over and over again all the time! I even have most of the words memorized!"

"Same here! i also don't mind Cinderella... Even when she started slow dancing with the prince, i grabbed one of my stuffies and slow danced with it! My dad thinks it's silly!" Kurt giggled excitedly. "What's your favourite part from that movie?"

" My favourite part is when the mice start making Cinderella's dress and Cinderella has no idea! Oh! I also like the part where the fairy god mother comes in! Wait! I also like the part when Cinderella has to rush home because it was past midnight! Wait...i guess it would be easier if i said that i like all the parts in that movie."

"hehe! I like when Cinderella and the prince dance! Basically just because i can ballroom dance too and i'm proud that i can be like Cinderella!" Kurt paused for a moment, "Blaine, do you know how to ballroom dance?"

Blaine shook his head and took another sip of his 'tea'.

"Get up! I'll show you!" Kurt jumped out of his chair and walked over to Blaine, gesturing a hand out for Blaine to grab. "Grab my hand!"

Blaine giggled and without hesitation, he took Kurt's hand. Kurt brought them to the middle of the backyard. "Now put one hand on my hip, and the other one holds my hand like...this." Kurt put Blaine's hand on his hip and he held the other hand. "Now, watch my feet and follow my lead." Kurt said stealing exactly what his mom had told him when she taught him to ballroom dance.

"Wow! This is fun!" Blaine said as they waltzed around the backyard.

"It is!"

The sun suddenly disappeared and clouds moved to cover up the sky. Kurt and Blaine stopped and released eachother from their grasps and looked up. They jumped and shrieked as thunder was heard from the distance. They started feeling raindrops fall onto themselves. All of a sudden, the little inisint drop of dew turned into a huge comotion of rain, thunder and lightning.

Quickly, the boys rushed to gather their things from the teaparty and brought everything inside.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's room, everything was silent for a couple minutes except for the storm outside. They sat side by side on the bed and starred out the window trying to figure out how that was possible that the beautiful, dry and sunny day turned into a wet, dark and loud storm.

"Do you know how to braid?" Blaine broke the silence.

"Yes. i love to braid! why?" Kurt shifted his attention to his bestfriend.

"Well, maybe we could make friendship bracelets...i-if you want to i mean..."

"YA! That's an awesome idea! I have tons of beads! what colours should our bracelets be?" Kurt rushed to his dresser and pulled out a bag full of beads and string. "hmmm...what's your favourite colours?" Kurt asked.

"Well..." Blaine giggled, "I like the colour pink and i like the colour blue...i also don't mind the colour red...but i wouldn't really want to use that colour..."

"I love pink and Blue! It's so weird that we like so many of the same things!"

"Wow Kurt! These are amazing! I'm going to wear mine forever and ever!" Blaine threw his arms around Kurt squeezing him hard.

"I'll wear mine all the time too! I'm never going to take mine off!" Kurt hugged Blaine just as tightly.

"I'm so glad your my bestfriend Kurt. I have never found anyone who is just like me!" Blaine said.

"I'm so glad your my bestfriend too Blaine!"

:D tada?


	4. Chapter 4

You Again

*dramatic music plays* Well Kurt and Blaine are now...9!

*sniffle* they grow up so freaking fast...

ANYWAYS, enjoy!

Disclaimer: i. don't. own. this.

"Kurt the phone!" Kurt's father yelled from the kitchen.

"ok!" Kurt ran to the kitchen and snatched the phone from his dad who was too busy reading a recipe to notice.

"Hello?" Kurt pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hi Kurt!"

"Oh hey Blaine!" The sides of kurt's mouth curled upp. He slowly started towards his room.

"I was wondering if you want to come for a bike ride with me and my mom!"

"Sounds like fun! I'll ask my dad, hold on a second." Kurt ran to the kitchen and his slippery socks slid against the floor and made Kurt crash into the fridge. He fell to the ground laughing. "Dad," Kurt covered the phone with his hand. "Can i go for a bike ride with Blaine and his mom?"

"Sure! That sounds fun!" Kurt's father said not bothering to look up from the recipe book. "OH NO! I forgot the brownies!" Kurt's father dropped his recipe book and turned off the oven. He grabbed his oven mitts and opened the door to a burnt batch of brownies. He coughed as the smoke rose up and surrounded his face. "See, THIS is why your mothers the cook!" He said swatting his hand in the air to get the smoke to go away.

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked back to his room. "Hi Blaine! I'm allowed!"

"Great! We will probably be over in a little bit! Remember to wear sweats though. Not anything too fancy because you'll probably get it dirty."

"Ok See you soon!" Kurt hung up the phone and dropped it on his bed. He walked over to his closet andn grabbed a simple blue shirt, sweats, underwear and socks.

He got changed then he grabbed his helmet. He ran to the livingroom and sat on the top of the couch looking out the window looking out for Blaine.

He caught sight of Blaine then called to his dad, "Dad! Blaine's here! I'll see you later!"

"Ok! Be safe and wear your helmet!"

Kurt jumped off the couch and dove his feet into his shoes. He quickly threw the door open to a startled Blaine who looked like he was just about to knock on the door. "Oh, hey Kurt!" Blaine giggled.

"Hi Blaine. Let's go!" He closed the door behind him and walked to the side of the house. He opened a gate that led to his backyard. "I just need to grab my bike!" He picked up his bike that he threw on the grass a few days ago from a bike ride with his mom.

"Wow great bike!" Blaine said checking out Kurt's bike.

Kurt closed the gate and smiled at Blaine, "I really like your bike too! I love the colour!"

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine's mother said joyfully. "Let's get going!"

They all hopped on their bikes and peddled down the street.

After about 35 minutes of bike riding, Blaine's mother said, "How about we take a break here?" She jumped off her bike and walked it over to a big oak tree and leaned her bike against it.

The place they had stopped at was infront of a beautiful clear blue lake. Their was that huge oak tree that had grown with a tire swing attached to it. All around the oak tree there were hundreds of flowers like daisy's and lilacs. It wasn't fancy but it was amazing. It was quiet, no one was ever there, and the smell of the floweres and trees was quite relaxing. But it was also very familiar to Kurt.

Blaine dropped his bike and ran for the tireswing and gestured for Kurt to come and get on it. Kurt grinned and dropped his bike just beside Blaine's and slid through the tire. Blaine, putting all his might on his small and skinny hands, pushed Kurt impressively high into the air. Kurt laughed as he felt the breeze in his chestnut brown hair.

"Let's climb the tree!" Blaine said slowing Kurt down and clinging to the oak tree.

Kurt got out of the tire and started climbing just after Blaine.

Once they reached halfway up the tree, Blaine's mom looked worried. "That's high enough!"

"But mom..." Blaine whined.

"Blaine! I don't want you boys to go any higher."

"Your no fun!"

"Your mama's no fun!"

"Oh my gosh!" Blaine face-palmed his forehead. "I learned the 'yo mama' thing from a friend a while ago, i used it all the time, and now my mom tries to do it. I think it's either because she just wants to embarrass me or because she's trying to teach me a lesson about how annoying it is by saying it all the time." Blaine explained.

"BAD COMBACK MOM!" Blaine yelled.

"your mama has bad comebacks!"

"HAHA, it's funny because YOUR my mother!"

"Your mama..." Blaine's mother started laughing thinknig she was the funniest person in the world.

Blaine ignored her. Him and Kurt crawled onto a branch sticking out from the oak tree. They sat there and swung their legs looking far across the lake.

Yep, Kurt has been here before.

"Ok guys! We should be heading home about now! It's going to get dark soon. Kurt would you like to come over for dinner? Were having spaghetti."

"Well since my mom is working tonight and my dad is cooking..." Kurt started.

"He doesn't cook well i'm guessing?" Blaine tried to finish off.

"NOT AT ALL!" Kurt said climbing down the tree. Blaine followed after Kurt, him and his mom started laughing.

As Kurt grabbed his bike he took one last glance at the place. He found something that looked very familiar. He dropped his bike and walked over to the oak tree.

"Hey Kurt, coming?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yah, one second." Kurt kept full attention to a craving in the tree. The craving said 'Mom + Kurt' that was surrounded by a heart. Kurt's face brightened up as he remembered coming here a few years ago with him mother.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked.

"Oh! This is why this place seems so familiar! Me and my mom used to come here for picnics all the time!" Kurt smiled and jogged over to his bike.

"Really? Wow. What are the odds of that?" Blaine laughed slightly.

"mmm, thanks for supper !" Kurt slurpled the last noodle on his plate.

"No problem dear! Anytime!" Blaine's mother grinned at Kurt.

"Come on Kurt! Let's go play in my room!" Blaine started tugging on Kurt's arm.

"Wait, i gotta put my dishes away first."

"It's ok sweetie, i'll put it away, but thanks anyway." Blaine's mom reached for Kurt's plate.

Blaine started rocking Kurt's chair. "Come on Kurt!"

Kurt was just about to say something until his chair wasn't under him anymore and he tumbled to the floor.

"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine's mom yelled. She got up from her chair and bent down infront of Kurt to see if he was ok. Kurt looked over and gave Blaine his best death stare. "Is that really nessesarry?"

The two 9 year old boys bursted out laughing. Blaine's mom helped Kurt up from the sudden fall. She felt blood on her fingers from Kurt's arm. "Oh hunny!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth, she rested it on Kurt's arm. "Ouch! I didn't even notice that!" Kurt giggled.

"I'll grab you a bandaid." Blaine's mom disapeared out of the room.

"Oh i'm sorry Kurt!" Blaine said nervous and concerned.

"It's ok Blaine." Kurt smiled at his bestfriend.

Blaine's mom entered the room and placed the bandaid on Kurt's arm. "There you go sweetie."

"Thanks !"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards his room. "NOW let's go!"

Blaine's mother walked into Blaine's room, both boys faces were red from laughing so hard.

She smiled slightly but then remembered why she had come up there. Her smile disapeared. "Kurt. Hunny, your dad's here."

"Oh ok! It was so much fun hanging out with you Blaine!" Kurt jumped up and straightened his shirt. Blaine stood up too and hugged Kurt. "Bye Kurt!"

Kurt and Blaine's mom walked out of the room. Blaine stayed back to clean his room.

"Hey dad!" Kurt greeted his father who was sitting on the couch in the livingroom.

"Kurt..." Kurt noticed that his fathers eyes and cheeks were red. He seen tears falling slightly down his face.

"What's wrong dad? OH NO! did you burn the house down? Did you cause a fire?" Kurt's voice sounded worried. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T COOK!"

"No Kurt, the house is fine. Come sit down." Kurt's father patted the cushion beside him.

Kurt, confused, walked over and sat beside his father. He noticed all the depressed faces heh got from his father and Blaine's parents.

Kurt's dad pulled him onto his lap and held his hands. "Kurt, i don't know how to tell you this." He looked down at their hands and looked back up and Kurt's scared face.

He looked into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, your mother. She, got in a car accident on her way home from work."

"S-she's ok though right?" Kurt started panicking inside.

"Well, the accident was pretty serious and she...she-" Kurt knew what was coming. He felt his heart collapse. "This happened once dad. Why again?" He buried his face in his fathers chest. "N-now i can't see my brother AND my mom?" He burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt couldn't speak. He was out of breath, he couldn't stop crying. "D-dad...I wa-want...to see her...i want to say goodbye...i don't want this to happen. I don't want...this to happen twice...She's so nice...She doesn't deserve...this." He said inbetween breaths.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. Her last words was that she loved you."

"I don't want that to be her last words. I don't ever want her to have her last words!"

Kurt's father kissed him on his forehead and rubbed his back soothing him.

"She doesn't deserve this...i-i want to see her dad. I want to see mommy and be able to say that i love her. I want to give her a kiss and say goodbye. Y-you know...i really hate that word! She doesn't deserve this...I want to hear her call me Kitten and to say that s-she loves me too..." Kurt's voice became weaker and weaker. "Just one last time dad...one last time."

"She was hurting alot Kurt. But guess what? Your mom can't feel anything in heaven. And she'll take care of Eli."

"I don't want mom in heaven. It's like...like a hundred million miles away! I want to be able to see her when i wake up and when i go to sleep. I want her to be here when i graduate or or..."

"Let's go home baby. Thank you Mr. and ." Kurt's dad stood, still holding Kurt while he sobbed.

"Anytime. We will always be here for you. If you guys ever need anything, just give us a call. I'm so sorry Burt and Kurt. We will miss her deeply."

"Thanks, i promise i'll call if we need anything." And with that, Kurt and his father were out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

You Again

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

stuck in reverse

Kurt and his dad got out of their car, dressed in black tuxes. Today was going to be one of the hardest days in their lives. But Kurt was able to say goodbye to his mom just once more.

Kurt's dad squeezed Kurt's hand. He bent down so he was face to face with Kurt. He held Kurt's shoulders lightly. "Kurt, I love you so much. This is going to be hard. But were going to get through it together. I love you." Kurt's father pulled Kurt into a hug and placed a kiss to the top of his head. "Love you too dad." Kurt sighed quietly.

Blaine and his family had pulled up just across the street. Blaine was the first to get out of the car. He ran over to Kurt and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

They stood there enjoying eachothers embrace for a few minutes.

They finally let go and laced fingers. They walked towards the big crowd of depressed people who were surrounding Kurt's mother's casket.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, causing Blaine to stop and look back at Kurt. He couldn't stand seeing his mother...dead and being hauled into the ground...forever.

He shook his head, tears rolling down his cheek, and snatched his hand back from Blaine. He ran. He ran until he couldn't anymore. He ran to get away from everyone, everything. Nothing mattered in life anymore. He lost his brother and now his mom.

He collapsed. He fell down onto the soft grass. He couldn't go any further. He just wanted to reverse time. He wanted to see his whole family together. Christmas wouldn't be the same, his birthday wouldn't be the same. Nothing was going to be the same. His family was missing a big part of it. It's never going to be the same.

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something that you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

could it be worse?

Light's will guide you through

And ignite your bones

And i will try to fix you

Kurt took in his surroundings. He cried even harder when he realised that it was the place...his mom's favourite place. The same place that Blaine, his mom and him went to after a long bike ride. It was the place that Kurt and his mom went to for picnics.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine called chasing after him. He slowed down as he heard whimpers a little bit ahead of him. Blaine quickly walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him in comfort. "This w-was her favourite p-place Blaine..."

"Everyone's waiting Kurt."

Kurt lifted his head and met Blaine's eyes. "No." He said softly under his breath.

"Kurt, you have to be strong. You should be there for your family...and your mom. She would want you to be there right now."

And high up above or down below

When your too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what your worth

Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine was right. He shouldn't run. He's got to be brave. He closed his eyes and held Blaine's soft hand.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, Blaine smiled softly and Kurt smiled weakly back. They walked back to the ceremony.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And i will try

to fix you

"Kurt, i'm so sorry this had to happen to you." Blaine sighed as stared up at his upset, and broken hearted bestfriend.

Kurt clenched his fathers shirt and buried his face into his chest.

He couldn't hold it in... He wasn't trying to hold it in... He didn't have to hold it in.

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And i

"Hold my hand Kurt." Blaine reached out his hand towards the taller boy. After a couple seconds, Kurt had enough strength to move his hand. So he intertwined fingers with his bestfriend.

Kurt's two uncles carefully hauled the casket into the ground and started piling dirt overtop of it. "Does this remind you of your brother's funeral?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah...but the casket was smaller." Kurt's voice grew higher and went weaker with every word he said. He layed his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And i will try...to fix you

After they couldn't see the casket anymore, everyone stopped and everything went quiet as they all had a moment of silence and bowed their heads.

Everyone started to leave.

Kurt's dad gave him a rose to place infront of the gravestone. Kurt walked towards the gravestone and pulled out a piece of paper dedicated to her.

The note had said:

Mom, i can't tell you how much you mean to me. Don't forget about me. Please. I promise i won't forget about you. You will always be in my heart. Always. Take good care of Eli mom.

Thank you for everything you have done for me. Whenever im down, you always comfort me and make me feel better. You have this type of...special power. You can always lighten up my mood no matter what. Whenever im down, i wish you could just take a minute and whisper in my ear that everything will be ok. Keep me comfort mom. I know your a thousand miles away and it's hard but i have to get used to it. Just like i did with Eli. I miss your smile, i miss your voice. I miss everything about you. I love you mom.

Love always,

Kitten.

Kurt's father smiled and kissed Kurt on the back of the head. Kurt gently kissed the flower and the note. Him and his father placed the items infront of the gravestone. Took a moment of silence and then walked back to the car.

"Your mother loved you more than anything Kurt. She's proud of everything that you have done so far in life. And she knows you'll grow up to achieve your goals and become a wonderful person. She loved you with all her heart and so do I."

And i will try

to fix you.


	6. Chapter 6

You Again

ugggggggghhhhhhhhh. Goddamit son of a pavarotti cheesebag fudge, i feel like stabbing Justin Bieber multiple times, Jesse St. Douchebag. GOD!

My brother ate my cookie -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own thissssss.

"Hiya . Is Kurt home?" Blaine stood at the doorstep.

"Yes, he's just up in his room!" Kurt's father smiled as he rubbed his hands in a towel to dry them from doing the dishes.

"Thanks." Blaine slowly walked upstairs to his bestfriends room.

Blaine knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kurt called, busy reading a magasine.

Blaine quickly opened the door and Kurt beamed at the sight of him. "Oh hi Blaine, I didn't know you were coming!" Kurt shut his magasine and carelessly threw it on his nightstand.

"Ya, I came over because i have to tell you something important." Blaine stood awkwardly at the doorway and shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

Kurt grinned and motioned for him to come and sit down beside him.

"What is it?" Kurt asked after Blaine made himself comfortable.

"My uh, Dad got a job..."

"Mmhmm...?" Kurt nodded following along.

"Well," Blaine sighed and didn't know how to put it into words. "It's a job in Toronto and he can't pass it up. He's been dreaming for this job for...years. He has applied for it so many times but he kept getting denied. He finally got accepted this year and...well, were moving to Toronto...Immediately."

"Toronto?" Kurt was trying to soak this all in.

"Ya...that's in Canada." Blaine laughed awkwardly.

"Y-your moving to Toronto? T-that's so far away..." Kurt stuttered.

"I know."

"You can't move Blaine. Your my bestfriend. Your also the only person who likes to watch disney movies a-and act as the characters...even the girl characters. When i get bullied you always stand up for me...a-and- you can't move Blaine." Kurt's voice cracked as he told himself to stay strong.

"As much as it pains me Kurt, I have to. I tried Kurt, I tried. I tried to tell them about my oppinion but they wouldn't listen." Blaine looked down and shook his head in shame.

Kurt starred at his friendship bracelet and bit his lip, "Great, my heart breaks once again. I've been through enough you know? My brother and my mom dieing, now my bestfriend moving all the way to Toronto. I'm losing everything good in my life. Soon my dad-"

"Kurt, nothing is going to happen to your dad. Stop trying to get yourself down. Your not losing me. I'll just be far away. We can always talk on the phone and videochat. I'll probably come down every once in a while."

"But it won't be the same Blaine! I like having you sleepover all the time, i like hanging out with you and doing homework together after school. Ya, what about school? I'll be getting bullied and i will have no one to be there to stand up for me." Kurt stood and walked across the room, starring out the window. "And what if you find a new bestfriend and forget about me. That's what i'm most worried about."

"Kurt, I won't ever forget about you! Ya, i will probably find a new bestfriend-" And with that, Kurt started tearing up, he sniffed and looked at Blaine with huge red eyes. "B-but..." He stuttered again.

No, no Kurt. You didn't let me finish." Blaine walked over to Kurt, locked eye contact with him and held both his hands. "Ya, i'll find a bestfriend, but i'll always have you as my brother." Blaine smiled and sniffled as he started crying too.

"Promise?"

"I promise Kurt."


	7. Chapter 7

You Again

**oh hey dere. Did that rhino just order a drink? No...it's chuck testa.**

**I just want to say thank you to leahmo34, thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing! Your reviews made me so happy! So thank you so so much! Yes, i did change my name and i had to re-upload because i had a few minor mistakes. I'm so sorry to hear about your father. stay strong. Courage.**

**Disclaimer: DIS *points to story* I do not own dese characters dat i best be writing 'bout.**

"Blaine, please don't leave." Kurt and Blaine were standing on the doorsteps infront of Blaine's house.

"I wish i could Kurt, really." Blaine took Kurt's hands.

"Blaine..." Kurt tried to hold back his tears but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine took Kurt into his arms and Kurt relaxed, embracing the warmth from the younger boy.

"I uh...have something that i want you to...remember me by." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt leaned back and looked Blaine in the eyes.

"You know how my dad always listened to the beatles and Elton John? Well i kinda grew up with them, and listening to them has made me realise that i...i want to be a musician when i grow up. And i want you to remember me by...well, me doing what i love." Blaine dug into his jean pants and pulled out his ipod. "I want to sing a song to you. It's my favourite." Blaine laughed. He pressed play on his ipod and cleared his throat.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inide_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if i did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Blaine was too shy to stare at Kurt. He just starred at his feet.

_If i was a musician, but then again, no_

_Or a man who sells potions in a traveling_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best i can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

Blaine tapped his foot, getting into the song a little more. He slowly moved his glaze up to Kurt's eyes.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_it may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_i hope you don't mind, i hope you dont mind that i put down in words_

_how wonderful life is while your in the world_

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He swayed back and forth to the rhythem.

As the song had come to the ending, Blaine closed his eyes and sang with all his might.

_I hope you don't mind i hope you don't mind_

_that i put down in words_

_how wonderful life is while your in the world_

Kurt just stood there, showing no facial expression. Blaine panicked, "Ummm. It wasn't too like...old for me to sing it right? It's just i really like that song a-and I realize it was meant to be sung to a girl, b-but i wanted to sing it to you as my bestfriend. Y-you know?"

Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms, tears falling. He held onto Blaine as tightly as he could. "Your an amazing singer Blaine. I'm sorry i didn't react for a while, i was just...blown away by you. That song...it's an amaing song. I'm going to listen to it forever...I...I'm going to miss you Blaine."

"I love you Kurt, you'll be my brother forever, nothing is going to change that. I'll never forget about you." Blaine looked down at his bestfriend bracelet that Kurt had made for him about 6 years ago. "Hey, promise me you will never take your bracelet off?"

Kurt smiled and wiped his eyes. "As long as you don't take your bracelet off."

Blaine giggled, "Of course i'm not taking mine off!"

They shared another hug. Behind Kurt's shoulder, he could see Blaine's parents carrying some boxes into the moving truck.

"I'm going to miss your hugs." Kurt whimpered.

"I'm going to miss your expression whenever i mess up your hair." Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair and bolted down the sidewalk. Kurt's facial expression said 'I can't believe you just did that.'

Kurt chased after Blaine. Blaine looked behind him and seen Kurt gaining on him. Blaine screamed and ran faster. He looked around trying to find a place where he could hide. He stopped for a moment, panting quite hard. He glanced over his shoulder and seen Kurt just a metre away. Blaine turned a corner and found an alleyway, nothing was in there except for a dumpster. Of course he wasn't stupid enough to hide in the dumpster, so he was going to hide behind it.

After Kurt turned the corner, he lost sight of Blaine. He looked around hopelessly. "Ok...I give up..." Kurt acted, he stomped his feet as he backed up, hiding against the wall and waiting to fool Blaine. Blaine sighed in relief and walked out from behind thte dumpster, he squinted his nose in disgust by the smell. He exited the alley, not knowing what was coming. "RAHH!" Kurt yelled making Blaine squeal and jump a few feet into the air. "hehehe...nice one Kurt." Kurt said to himself. Blaine was scared of what was going to happen next. "Oh hey Kurt...n-nice weather were having eh?"

"Nice weather were having eh?" Kurt mimicked. "Since your my bestfriend, and your moving today, and that scare was quite hilarious, i'm not going to hurt you." Kurt gave Blaine an evil grin.

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine giggled holding his chest, from the sudden scare. "I'm really going to miss you."

Kurt frowned at the thought that Blaine was leaving. He had forgotten about that.

"I am going to miss you too." Kurt said and they hooked arms, walking back to the moving truck.

Blaine's mother walked out of the house with the last of the boxes. "Blaine. It's time to go."

The two bestfriends unhooked arms. Blaine's mom put the boxes into the truck and hugged Kurt. "Were so glad to have you in our life's Kurt. You mean alot to Blaine. We really like having you around. You always know how to cheer up Blaine when he's down, you both have so much in common. Your such a strong boy Kurt. You always keep your head up and stay positive. We'll really miss you Kurt. Here's our phone number." She gave Kurt a folded piece of paper with their number printed on it. Kurt began to cry again. Blaine and his mother did too. "It's hard Kurt, it really is. But we promise we will try to visit soon ok?" She hugged Kurt one last time.

Blaine's father shut the door to their old house and locked it. "It was nice meeting you Kurt." It was his turn to hug Kurt. "We will miss you."

Blaine's father patted Blaine on the back and walked over to the back of the truck, pulling the door down. He then got into the drivers seat of the truck.

"I'm going to miss you all alot too. It was great meeting such a fun and nice family like yours." Kurt said.

Blaine's mom smiled and walked to the front of the truck leaving Kurt and Blaine to have a moment by themselves.

"I will call you as soon as we get settled in ok?"

"ok, promise?"

Blaine and Kurt locked pinkies.

"I promise Kurt."

Blaine walked backwards to the front of the truck.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "I love you too Blaine."

Blaine waved and got into the truck, his mother getting in after. His mother waved and closed the door.

Blaine stretched over his mother and rolled down the window. Kurt sat on the bottom step of Blaine's old house.

The two bestfriends waved at eachother until the truck was out of sight. Kurt sat there for a while, head in his hands and sobbing.

"Life is going to be different without my bestfriend. I'm just going to have to get used to the phone calls and videochat. I know it's going to be hard, but i have to stay strong."


	8. Chapter 8

You Again

**this story has the pedo Will seal of approval.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE.**

Kurt waited for 2 weeks for Blaine to call.

Kurt wondered if he should call Blaine. But Blaine promised that he would call. Blaine always keeps his promises.

Kurt layed on his back with his head hanging off of the bed. He starred at the little piece of paper that was in his hands.

Kurt's ipod was hooked into his docking station and playing Elton John's "Your Song" on repeat. That song and the friendship bracelet was the only thing that Kurt was going to remember Blaine by.

What if Blaine already forgot about him? What if Blaine had an accident on the way there? What if Blaine lost his phone number? There's millions of possibilities why Blaine hasn't called Kurt.

After a few more weeks, Kurt gave up. He didn't want to phone Blaine because Blaine promised that he would phone him.

He knew it was going to be hard to try and forget Blaine, and he was right.

Kurt felt hopeless without Blaine. Everyday at school, Blaine would be next to him in class, Blaine would stand up for Kurt when he was getting bullied. Blaine would always be beside him. It's like a whole part of Kurt is gone...useless.

At school, kids are always teasing him about how Blaine left and he's completely alone. No one likes him. Well, the girl Christie from daycare, would talk to him once in a while and ask him if he wanted to hang out, but Kurt just shakes his head everytime and says that he just wants to be alone.

Kurt has had it. He was going to phone Blaine. He needs to talk to his bestfriend.

Kurt walked into his room and looked around trying to remember where he last had it. He searched his drawers in his nightstand because he was positive that he had put it there. But, he had no luck. He was careful not to lose the phone number though. He searched all over the room, finding no phone number. He tore the room apart. He searched other parts of the house. He searched the livingroom, kitchen, Eli's old room, his dad's room, the bathroom...everywhere.

He was screaming on the inside.

He climbed onto his bed and curled up under the sheets. could his life get any worse?

The answer to that is yes.

Kurt spends his weekends alone. He doesn't come out of his room to talk to his dad. He was too upset. He listens to songs him and Blaine used to listen to, expecially "Your Song." Kurt and Blaine used to watch Harry Potter and Disney movies all the time. They always ate red vines and popcorn. But Kurt doing all that by himself...it wasn't the same.

Everyday Kurt walks infront of Blaine's old house. He stand right across from the door on the sidewalk, imagining Blaine running out that door to hug him. He imagines Blaine and himself sitting on his doorsteps reading, writing songs, listening to songs and singing along to them, or he imagines them telling eachother stories.

But that can't happen anymore. Blaine's not there.

Without his bestfriend, he doesn't know what to do with his life. Blaine and him were planning on being on broadway. They were studying broadway, by watching all the movies and searching information on the internet.

But Kurt doesn't want to be on broadway without his bestfriend.

"Blaine, why'd you have to go? Now that your gone...I'm just...not the same...you were everything in my life...it feels like a big part of me is missing..."


	9. Chapter 9

You Again

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

The past few years for Kurt have been hard. As he grew older, everything has been becoming more and more complicated. He had decided to forget about Blaine and continue to go on with his life instead of sitting around and just praying that he would call. He had started to break out of his shell and start standing up for himself.

He had gotten bullied since he was a little kid. He hated the feeling. He hated being taunted and how everyone made him feel like crap.

All through elementry school and middle school, Kurt has been alone. He hated being alone, but he had to deal with the fact that no one wanted to hang out with a boy who sounded like the singing chipmunks, reads all the fashion magazine's and cares so much about clothes.

But now that he's older, he doesn't care what anyone thinks of him. He's proud of being who he is, even though everyone talks about him behind his back and he get's bullied twice as much.

Kurt had to be mature and accept the fact that he is who he is.

He was gay.

He was gay and he had started becoming comfortable with it. He's not afraid to show it or say it. If someone asks him if he's gay, Kurt can look them right in the eye and say "Yes, Kurt Hummel is gay."

After being taunted every day of his life, he was tired. He needed to express how he was feelings somehow...some way. He was tired hiding what he was feeling. He wanted something that would give him something to look forward to. He needed something where at least a few people accepted him. A place where no one cared who anyone was. No matter if they were fat, skinny, black, white, gay, straight, geeky, or anything, they would all accept who eachother were.

He joined Glee Club.

No, Glee Club wasn't the coolest club in the world, but Kurt felt like he belonged there. He could express his feelings through song.

There was 12 people in the club:

Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Quinn, Sam, Noah, Finn, Mike, Artie, and Kurt.

Everyone in that club was special about themselves, and they all encouraged eachother.

The Glee Club got slushie facials every now and then by the jocks. The slushie felt like you were getting bitch slapped by an ice-berg.

But Kurt, he was bullied the most out of everyone in that club. He got physically bullied and _ bullied

He got shoved into lockers, he got thrown into dumpsters, and he got called names such as 'Faggot' and 'douche'.

He mostly got bullied by the head jock.

David Kurofsky.

And because of Kurofsky, Kurt's life has been miserable. It was Kurofsky's goal to make Kurt's life a living hell.

Kurt has made one bestfriend in this school. He met her in Glee Club.

Mercedes Jones.

She had so much in common with Kurt. They both were Diva's in their own ways, and they both didn't love anything more than fashion. They loved to gossip, they obviously loved to sing. And most importantly, she understood Kurt more than anyone else. She encouraged Kurt to be who he was and Kurt loved her for that.

Kurt's father was now married again. He was married Carole Hudson.

Carole Hudson is Finn Hudson's mother. Kurt has found it a bit awkward that Finn was now his step-brother, because for a few months, Kurt has had a crush on Finn. But Finn was straight. Between the two boys, it was slightly uncomfortable. But ever since Kurt's father and Finn's mother started dating, they decided to be mature enough to forget that Kurt had had feelings for Finn, and start over.

Kurt was obviously happy for his Dad. He was happy that he found love again and that he was deeply in love with a very lovely woman. Carole was amazing. She was loving, fun, cheerful, smart, funny, beautiful and she was just as much as a mom to Kurt as his real mom.

Kurt couldn't have asked for anything more.


	10. Chapter 10

You Again

ROAAAARRRRRRR.

Disclaimer: i wouldn't really be on this if i did own the stuff i'm writing...

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley on a Wednesday clutched onto his bag strap as he searched for his locker.

He turned a corner and met up with his locker.

"HEY KURT!" A chestnut brown haired girl popped up behind said boy. Kurt gasped and quickly turned around, his back fully and painfully against the locker.

He held a hand over his heart and sighed. "Rachel. I told you to stop doing that!"

Rachel giggled and flipped her smooth hair over her shoulder. "Sorry Kurt. Didn't mean to scare you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker. He worked at his locker combination while Rachel started to lean in closely and watch thte numbers being turned.

Kurt finally opened his locker, which startled Rachel and she stepped back.

"Umm...what were you doing so close?" Kurt asked pushing his bag into his locker.

"Darn...I thought iit was 9, 24, 3...i was close." Rachel starred faintly at Kurt, biting her bottom lip.

"What? You tried...you tried to get into my locker?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

Rachel immediantly regretted saying that out loud as she seen the face Kurt was giving her. "Yes. My plan didn't go so well because i couldn't get the combination. I only tried to get into your locker to see if i could find any lyric sheets to a song that you might be doing for the solo tryouts in glee club for Sectionals."

Kurt tried to progress what Rachel was saying. It took him a few seconds since the girl talked to fast.

"Kurt, you know how much i want this solo. I even designed outfits for everyone to wear when they do the back up vocals. I got this special Urban Desert Rose Dress to stand out while i sing lead."

"No! By the way you dress, you don't have much fashion sense. That outfit is simply mortifying..." Kurt scanned Rachel's clothes. She was wearing her usual knitted sweater, plaid skirt and knee socks. "And seriously, what's going on in that ridiculous head of yours! Now i'll make sure not to leave anything in my locker that you'll steal so you can get a better chance at winning solo's." He grabbed a few textbooks and slammed his locker.

He started down the hall, Rachel following a few seconds later.

"Kurt, why are you rushing?" She said trying to catch up to Kurt as he started to walk faster.

"Sorry Rachel...I need to go meet someone before the bell rings..." Kurt said over his shoulder. He bit his lip as he lied.

"Wh-"

"Bye Rachel!" Kurt interupted and headed into the closest room. The Janitors closet.

"Meeting someone in the janitors closet?" Rachel asked herself. She shrugged the question off and continued down the hall.

Kurt sighed deeply in relief as he heard the noise of Rachel's high heels faiding.

He opened the door and the lights from the hallways filled the room. Kurt adjusted his books under his arms and walked out, shutting the door afterwards.

He turned to go down the hall and right infront of him stood Santana and Puck in deep conversation.

"Oh hello lady lips! Why were you in the janitors closet?" The Latina girl smirked and put her hand on her hip eyeing him curiously. "Was there a boy in there with you?" Santana playfully slapped Kurt in the shoulder.

"GET SOME!" Puck smiled hugely.

"No i wasn't in there...getting some with a boy!" Kurt scrunched his nose in disgust. "I had to hide in there to get away from Rachel!"

Santana laughed. "Ughhh what is wrong with Berry?"

"Probably born on the highway...that's were most accidents happen." Puck said.

"You know, Berry is a genious of decoration. Whenever she leaves, the room looks far more attractive." Santana rolled her eyes and Puck highfived her.

"As much as this entertains me, I think we should get to class." Kurt sighed.

"But the bell doesn't ring for another..." Puck brought his wrist up to his face, checking his watch. "7 minutes."

"Ya but our next class is on the other side of the school. Remember? All three of us have 4th period together? " Kurt explained.

"Really? I thought we had chemistry next..." Puck said confused.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started towards his next class, Noah and Santana close after.

The bell rang and Kurt was relieved to get out of Biology. The day was almost over. Last stop, Choir room.

As he entered the choir room, he was greeted by his step-brother.

"Hey Bro!" Finn patted Kurt on the back and ruffled his hair.

Kurt gritted his teeth.

"Better run dude." Puck stood leaning against the piano looking amused.

"Why?" Finn said confused then his eyes opened as he caught on and remembered to never mess with Kurt's hair.

"Crap!" Finn dropped his bag and bolted out of the room. Kurt patted his pockets and remembered that he left his phone in his bag. His bag was in his locker.

"here." Puck chucked his phone at Kurt.

"Thanks!" Kurt smiled and pushed the phone into his back pocket. He then headed out of the room.

Finn started panting and he slowed down. He went to a complete stop and bent over, hands resting on his knees.

He glanced over and seen a water fountain. He moved towards it and started drinking.

Then he felt someone poke him behind his neck. "HEY BROTHER DEAR!" Kurt exclaimed.

Scared, Finn spit the water onto his pants. "Oh my god!"

Kurt giggled as he starred at Finn's now wet pants. Finn turned to face his brother.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. His eyes narrowed and he took threatening steps towards Finn pushing him backwards.

Finn hit the door to an unknown room. He didn't bother to check what room it was. He was too busy focusing on what Kurt was doing.

"H-hey bro...how's it going?" Finn asked.

"Hey bro...how's it going?" Kurt mimicked. "It took me an hour to get my hair like that! And then you go and mess it up! I already gave you 6 warnings about this Finn." He pushed him once more and the door flew open, Finn falling to the ground. He looked around and realized it was the girls bathroom. "Dude!"

"And what did I say about calling me that?" Kurt asked whipping the phone out. "Smile." He said. The phone clicked and he giggled uncontrollably. "Not exactly what i was thinking...but it will do. Plus, the wet pants show up quite well on Noah's phone."

Finn got up and glared at Kurt.

"Who do you think i should send it to?" Kurt asked flicking through Puck's contacts. "Football team? Cheerleaders? The Glee Club? Oooh! I got an idea! How about the whole school? Being as sexy as Noah is, he get's all the numbers."

"You better start running..."

"Why would...?"

Finn quickly made an attempt to grab the phone but Kurt dodged his brothers grasp. He headed down the hallways, Finn chasing after.

They ran until they were out infront of the school.

"Where's Kurt and Finn?" Tina asked, sitting on Mike's lap.

"I was just going to ask you guys." said after walking into the room.

Mercedes walked over to the window and looked out. She let out a loud giggle. "I found them."

She looked down at Finn chasing Kurt around the parking lot.

"The classic brotherly love..." Quinn smiled, standing beside Mercedes.

Tina got off of Mike and Mike jogged over to the piano, a chalk board resting ontop of it. He grabbed it and walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the glee club.

"Kurt! Give me that!" Finn threw his arms towards the phone, making no accomplishment to grab it.

Kurt was very entertained.

The glee club piled out of the school watching.

"Kurt! Give me that or i'll hurt you!" Finn yelled.

Clueless Brittany, who was in the back of the crowd, pushed past everyone. "STOP THE VIOLENCE!"

"Their not doing anything..." Quinn said.

"I HOPE THEY DO SOON!" Puck encouraged.

Kurt laughed. "You wouldn't hurt your brother would you?" He backed up a few feet.

Finn quickly headed towards Kurt.

"EEP!" Kurt squealed and ran to hide behind .

"Guys, Guys stop!" cut in.

"Ahh! Way to ruin it !" Puck pouted.

"Leave it to to stop a good fight..." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Finn calm down!" shouted as he glanced at the furious look he was giving Kurt.

"He's going to send that photo!" Finn glared at a smirking Kurt.

"And Kurt, give me that phone! Your not sending that photo!" held out his hand, waiting to be handed the phone.

"Too late..." Kurt laughed nervously.

"YOU!" Finn chased Kurt around their Choir teacher a few times then down the stairs and to the middle of the parking lot.

"Wait...What photo?" Sam asked looking around confused.

Everyone's phones beeped at the same time.

They all checked their phones, Puck looked on Mike's screen. Puck started laughing, then it turned into fits of laughter by the entire choir group except for .

"Oh...that photo." Sam laughed.

"haha! That face is priceless!" Artie laughed.

"That's actually pretty funny..." Rachel addmitted.

Finn clentched onto Kurt's shirt. "Aha!" He yelled in success.

Kurt looked surprised that Finn had actually caught him. "Stop it! You'll wrinkle my shirt!" He started slapping Finn's hand repeatedly.

Finn grunted and let go. "Why did you send that?"

"NO ONE MESSES WITH KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" Kurt waved the phone infront of Finn's face and smirked. He walked over towards the glee club.

"Another point for Kurt!" Mike said marking it down on the chalk board. "Now that's...97 points for Kurt and...8 points for Finn!"

"VICTORY!" Kurt said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok guys! We need to go practice for Sectionals!" clapped his hands and headed inside. And it wasn't that long until everyone was in the Choir room.

"LET'S DO RUN JOEY RUN!" Rachel suggested.

"SHUT UP RACHEL!" Puck, Santana, Artie, Quinn, and Kurt shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

You Again

quack.

Disclaimer: Nope...

"Hey Lady!" The voice was familiar to Kurt. He sighed and closed his eyes waiting for the worst.

Kurt felt hands on his Yellow and Black cardigan sweater. The front of his body slammed into his locker and he fell to the ground.

"See ya later homo." Kurofsky walked off.

This happened every day to Kurt. He was used to it, but he wasn't ok with it. He wasn't used to the pain though because everyday...it hurt more and more.

The bell rang and Kurt gathered his books. He left history class and started walking down the hallway. He kept his head down while he moved past teenagers.

Then it hit him.

It wasn't a good feeling. It was cold especially the feeling of it dripping down your face and down your shirt. Of course, Kurt hated how it always stained your clothes. Kurt had to throw away 7 expensive shirts because of this and that wasn't a good thing.

Kurt froze, eyes close and mouth wide open as he felt the slushie come in contact with his skin and slide down his body. This time it was a blue slushie. And of course, Kurt had to be wearing white today.

He brought his hands up to his face and wiped the blue liquid off of his eyes. He flicked the slushie off of his hands and it crashed onto the floor.

Then another slushie hit him...then another...and another.

Kurt was shaking.

he quickly wiped his eyes again and looked around to make sure the torture was over.

He sighed in relief but he was still shaking.

He hesitated to look down at his clothes. Then he noticed not only blue, but also red, purple and orange liquid soaking right in.

A little bit of slushie slipped out of his hair and onto his nose.

Oh...my...gaga.

Not the hair.

But of course...it was definitaly in his hair. He felt giant clumps resting ontop of his head. He swiped it off and quickly ran to his locker leaving puddles of colourful slushie on the floor.

He opened his locker and madly searched for an extra pair of clothes.

Great. He forgot an extra pair of clothes today. He had forgotten while he was in a rush this morning since he slept in.

Guess he has to go the rest of the day as a rainbow. It was only the end of first period too.

He gritted his teeth and walked to the men's bathroom to at least dry himself off.

It was near the end of third period, the only thing left was glee club. If he hurried fast enough as soon as the bell rings, then he might make it to glee club without having to pass Kurofsky.

The bell rang and Kurt quickly got out of class and towards the direction of the Choir room.

"Why are you rushing fairy boy?" The voice said behind Kurt. Kurt stopped in his tracks.

Kurofsky shoved Kurt into some lockers. Kurt fell down, trying to ignore the shot of pain starting in his left arm.

Kurofsky walked away snickering.

Kurt held his aching arm and curled up as close to the lockers as he could.

No one stopped to help the boy hurt on the ground. No one even noticed. That's because no one really cared. No one really cared about a gay boy.


	12. Chapter 12

You Again

redonkulas.

I don't think i spelt that right xD but that's a funny word if you know what i meant.

Disclaimer: Never gonna happen.

"Kurt! What happened?" Quinn asked, hurrying to the door way of the choir room were Kurt was standing.

"Kurofsky." Kurt grunted.

"AWW HELL TO THE NO!" Mercedes yelled looking at his stained clothes.

"He's gonna pay!" Puck, who was sitting at the piano, slammed his hand on the keys causing a terrible sound that carried off through the hallway. He got up, furiously, and headed towards the door. Kurt shook his head and blocked the door. "No Noah."

Kurt guided Puck to a seat in the choir room.

"Guys. If you- just don't. ok? Because he'll think i sent you and get furious...and he'll come after me...and-" Kurt motioned his hands trying to explain.

"We will do whatever to keep you safe Kurt." Puck sighed.

Kurt hummed quietly to himself as he stacked some textbooks into his locker.

Familiar hands came in contact with Kurt's back and he slammed into the lockers. He fell to the ground.

Kurofsky snickered and walked off to the mens changeroom.

"I'm so tired of this!" Kurt said under his breath and got up, brushing his shirt down to prevent wrinkles. He marched towards Kurofsky.

"HEY." He yelled after Kurofsky.

He ended up being in the mens changeroom.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"The girl's changeroom is next door." Kurofsky smirked and closed his locker.

"Tell me." Kurt stepped closely towards Kurofsky.

"Tell you what?" Kurofsky bit his bottom lip, body towering over Kurt.

"Tell me why your...bullying me nonstop. Tell me why you picked me, out of hundreds of other students, to harass."

Kurofsky rolled his eyes. "You know why."

"Why? Because i'm gay? Cause i'm not afraid to be who i am? Cause i feel proud of myself for how i turned out? Because i'm not afraid to deal with you? You harassing me isn't going to change who I am! I'll still be me! I don't care what you think about me Kurofsky! Now i don't care that you can't accept the fact that i'm gay, but your wasting your time trying to punch the gay out of me because it won't work." Kurt yelled starring straight into the older boys eyes.

Furry started building up inside Kurofsky. "Don't push me Hummel!" He clentched his fists.

"Just stop it! I'm doing nothing wrong! So what if i'm gay? There's tons of people who a-aren't so fit, there's people who are too skinny, nerdy, dumb, or bossy, but you don't touch those people! What-"

"Just get out of my face!" Kurofsky yelled.

"Everyone's born differently Kurofsky! You think I chose to be like this? You think-"

Then it happened.

Kurofsky kissed Kurt.

No it wasn't sweet. No it didn't feel good. It was sloppy and horrible. The boy who's been making Kurt's life a living hell was kissing him.

Kurt stood there shocked, trying to progress everything that was happening that very second. He finally got his arms to work and he pushed Kurofsky away. Kurt stepped back, horror and shock growing on his face.

Kurofsky cursed under his breath and slammed his fists into the lockers. He started for the door then turned around and starred at Kurt furiously, digging a finger into Kurt's chest. "If you tell anyone about this...then i'll kill you."

The words 'I'll kill you' echoed into Kurt's mind. 'I'll kill you' were the three words that terrified him. 'I'll kill you' meant that Kurofsky had threatened his life.

It wasn't safe at this school.

Not for Kurt.


	13. Chapter 13

**You Again**

**Disclaimer: no no.**

Two Days later.

Glee club was starting. Kurt was late for glee club. He was never late for glee club. But Kurt didn't care one bit at that moment. All he cared about at that moment was his friends reactions.

Kurt twisted the doorknob and the door creaked open. He heard rambling about song selections for sectionals. As he stepped into the room all eyes starred at him.

"? If i may?" Kurt asked stepping to the front of the room.

nodded and sat down with all the glee members. "Sure, the floor is yours."

Kurt cleared his throat and fiddled with his thumbs.

"I...ummm.." Kurt stopped for a moment and sighed. "A couple days ago, Kurofsky had...threatened my life." At that, their were some faces of disbelief and confusion.

"And I told my dad. We talked with the princable and he suspended Kurofsky until Monday."

"But that's only 3 days..." Tina said.

"Ya...it wasn't really fair but it was all they could do. After i talked with my dad, We umm...decided that i need to be somewhere safer. So, I'm transferring to Dalton Academy Immidiatly. I'm transferring on Monday." Kurt looked down to the floor.

"Kurt! We'll protect you though! We'll make one of those formation things like...with the president...you know?" Puck asked Mike with a confused face.

"But there really is no point Noah. It will just be easier to go to Dalton." Kurt said.

"But how is Dalton any different? It seems worse since it has ALL boys.." Sam asked.

"Dalton Academy has a No bullying policy." Kurt said.

"Kurt...why didn't you talk with me? I'm your brother." Finn stood with a heart look on his face.

"There was nothing you could have done Finn." Kurt sighed shakily.

"We still get to see you on the weekends right Kurt?" Mercedes asked hopefully raising her eyebrows.

"Sometimes. I-I think i'm going to dorm there." Kurt said.

"Dolphin, don't leave." Brittany said, tears prickling in her eyes. She stood and went over to Kurt, embrassing him in her arms. Everyone else stood and piled around Kurt.

"Were going to miss you Kurt. Even though you'll be our competition." Rachel said long into the hug.

"Shut up Berry!" Puck yelled.

"Way to ruin the moment!" Santana complained dropping her arms and taking a few steps back.


	14. Chapter 14

**You Again**

**4 for you Glen Coco! You go Glen Coco!**

**Oh yeah! And just so you know, i'm using CP Coulters 'Dalton' characters...well, some of them. But in my story, they are a bit different...they aren't going to be exactly how they are in Dalton so you know. :)**

**Disclaimer: All i own is my imagination. I don't own Dalton or glee.**

* * *

><p>'Come on Kurt, you can do this.' Kurt reminded himself standing at the doorway. He glanced up at the 1847 year old ancient building that was made out of marble and wood. He set down his two suitcases onto the pavement and adjusted his bag strap over his shoulder. He breathed deeply and bent down to pick up his suitcases. He walked towards the door and held the handle. He hesitated for a minute then slowly opened the door only to find two boys, who looked very similar and holding up nerf guns, in the lobby. Tables and couches were flippedover to use as cover. One of the boys rolled from behind a leather couch, revealing himself from cover. He snuck up behind the other boy who was reloading his nerf gun and wrapped his arms around the boys neck, bringing him to the ground. He pointed his gun and smirked, "Got you now Evan!" He laughed evilly.<p>

"Not fair Ethan! Not fair! I was reloading! The game is paused when someone reloads!" Evan explained holding his hands up in surrender.

"That's not one of the rules!" Ethan shook his head.

"Yes it is!"

"Who said that?"

"I did."

"That doesn't count! I will only believe you if you show me the rule book."

"I didn't know there was a rule book..."

"Exactly! So how do you know if that's a rule?"

"Because I am Evan."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Evan grabbed Ethan from behind the legs and knocked him down. Evan jumped up and aimed at his brother.

Before Ethan could shoot, Evan tackled him onto the floor and they wrestled arms. Ethan dropped his gun and it slid too far for him to reach.

Evan still had his gun in hand and he aimed carelessly at his brother. Ethan tried to pull the gun away. Ethan mistakenly pulled the trigger on his brothers gun and they watched the bullet go. It shot up and hit the chandelier, causing it to sway back and forth. Then the bullet landed on the ground infront of Kurt at the doorway.

Evan and Ethan shared a worried look then pointed at eachother. "HE DID IT!" They blamed.

Kurt stood there confused then reached down to grab the bullet.

Ethan dropped his arms and shoved Evan off of him and stood up.

"Wait, your just a new student, right?" Ethan walked over to the tall boy.

"Yes." Kurt nodded and handed the bullet back to it's owner.

"I'm Ethan and that's Evan over there." Ethan pointed to his brother who was still lying down on the ground.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled.

"Do you guys happen to know where the main office is?" Kurt examined the place hoping to find it.

"Ya, it's just down the hallway." Ethan pointed.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and went on his way. He could hear behind him, "YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" and "Who would want to?"

Kurt walked curiously down the hallways. looking at every door he could find trying to find the main office.

He read a sign that was stuck to the door that had said "MAIN OFFICE." Kurt knocked on the door and slowly walked in to see a older, larger and well dressed man sitting at his desk that had scattered papers over top. His glasses were at the bridge of his nose as he was looking at something on the computer. Once he noticed Kurt's entrance, he pushed his glasses up and smiled.

The room was impressive. It wasn't like anny normal sized office, it was much bigger and nicer. Kurt noticed pictures hung on the wall and a diploma that was put into a frame was hanging in the middle of all the pictures.

"Hello, your Kurt Hummel am i right?" The man smiled kindly.

"Yes. That's me sir."

"Please, call me Mr. Finnemore." The man said as he gestured for Kurt to take a seat. Kurt sat down and shook the mans hand.

"So I see you transferred from Mckinley." studied his computer.

"Yes." Kurt nodded.

"I've heard that you are a model student, you have perfect grades and the highest IQ." looked at the boy very impressed.

Kurt didn't say anything.

pulled out an envelope from his top drawer in the desk and placed it overtop of the scattered papers towards Kurt.

"Dalton Academy is honored to have a student like you."

Kurt slowly grabbed the envelope.

"This has your schedule for this year. Your father has already filled out every form having to do with all things that will be going on, am i correct?"

Kurt gasped quietly and opened his bag. He flipped through some papers until he found what he was looking for and handed it to .

"Excellent." examined the papers. He rolled in his chair, over to a large cupboard. He opened the door to it and grabbed a binder, bringing it to his desk. He opened the binder and set the papers he had gotten from Kurt inside.

closed the binder and opened another drawer in his desk. This time he pulled out a key. "Here's your key. You will be staying in room 38. You will also have a roomate. His name is Reed Van Kamp." He rolled to the other side of the room towards the intercom. He flipped a switch, "Can Reed Van Kamp please come to the main office please. Reed Van Kamp."

A few minutes later there was an "Oof!" that was heard from the hallway. Kurt looked over at the door as it got pushed open revealing a strawberry haired boy clutching his knee.

"I-uhh.." Reed pointed to his knee.

rolled his eyes and smiled as he walked out of the room. Reed limped over to a free seat beside Kurt.

"Hiya." Kurt gave an unenergetic wave.

Reed just smiled sweetly and turned his head away.

"Here you go Reed." returned with an ice pack in hand. He handed it out to Reed and Reed accepted it. He placed it onto his knee causing him to twitch of the coldness.

"Kurt, this is your roomate Reed." Mr. Finnemore introduced.

"Nice to meet you Reed." Kurt outstretched his arm, clearly asking for a handshake.

Once again Reed smiled sweetly but then returned the handshake.

"Reed, it's your responsibility to show Kurt around and make him feel at home ok?" sternly looked at Reed who nodded in return.

"Alrighty then. You boys can be on your way now." The principle went back to his daily work on the computer.

Reed stood up and walked to the door, holding it open for Kurt. Kurt thanked him and exited the main office follwed by the strawberry haired boy.

Kurt followed Reed into a large dorm filled with paint and pictures scattered around the floor.

"Wow. This is our room?" Kurt asked from the doorway.

Reed skipped in and sat on his bed. He nodded.

Reed pointed to the bed opposite from where he was and smiled.

"My bed?" Kurt asked.

Reed nodded.

Kurt made his way to the bed he was given and dropped his bags.

"Are you afraid to talk or something?" Kurt asked awkwardly.

Reed giggled, getting up to put away a painting.

"Giving me the silent treatment eh? Well two can play at that game." Kurt crossed his arms, and pierced his lips. He looked up at the ceiling.

20 minutes of silence.

"I give up." Kurt dropped his arms heavily to his knees.

Reed smiled hugely.

"So...you like painting i'm guessing?" Kurt asked, hopefull to get an answer that didn't have to do with head nodding or shaking.

"Yes." Reed said proudly. He picked up a few paintbrushes and walked into the bathroom.

Kurt giggled, "You talked..."

Reed laughed and turned on the tap. He Brushed the ends of the paintbrushes, trying to wash away the paint.

As he watched the last bit of the dry paint slide down the drain, he turned off the tap and dried off the paintbrushes with paper towel. He walked out of the room and walked to his desk, dropping the paintbrushes into a cup where a few other paintbrushes rested.

"Well, I guess i'd better show you around..." Reed clapped his hands together and headed for the door, Kurt at his heels.

All of a sudden the door flew open causing Reed to shriek and fall backwards, only to be caught by Kurt.

In the entrance revealed two skinny boys, 1 with light chestnut brown hair and baby blue eyes hidden behind a big pair of glasses. The other boy had dirty blonde hair, skin as light as Kurt's, and piercing green eyes.

"Reed! We were wondering if you still had...who's this?" The brown haired boy asked adjusting his glasses.

Reed got up out of Kurt's grasp and flattened his shirt, clearing his throat. "Dwight," Reed gestured to the boy with glasses, "Rory, this is Kurt! My roomie!" Reed said a bit quiet, but excitedly.

"Well hello there Kurt!" Dwight smiled.

Rory walked up beside Kurt curiously with a straight face.

Out of nowhere Rory's face beamed and he asked, "Do you like the smell of peanut butter? Have you ever kissed a girl and liked it? If you could be any animal in the world, what animal would you be? Why aren't you talking? CAN YOU TELL ME WHY?" He eyed Kurt viciously.

"But why?" Kurt backed up behind Reed, frightened.

"Dunno. Just curious." Rory shrugged and stood beside Dwight again at the door.

"ANYWAYS! Reed, do you by any chance still have my lab coat?" Dwight asked.

"Ummm...funny story..." Reed nervously walked to the closet and pulled out a lab coat that had purple, green and blue stains on it.

"REED!" Dwight snatched the coat away from Reed. "But why?" He pouted.

"I was wearing it yesterday and as I was skipping from my bathroom to my bed, I tripped and fell into a big pile of paint." He bit his bottom lip.

"I told you that you could only wear it for halloween when you wanted to dress as an evil scientist!" Dwight said.

"Well...I didn't have a chance to wear it once i changed my mind on being an evil scientist and wanted to dress up as a painting artist!"

"Why are you so mad? You can get another dumb lab coat..." Rory said.

"But I got this lab coat from my grandma." Dwight held the coat closely and hugged it. "And look! She sewed my name on it!" He smiled as he proudly showed everyone. "Anyways. Are my goggles by any chance.."

Reed cut him off, "Fell out the window and got crushed by a car." He sighed and starred at his feet disapointed.

"Oh Reed..."

* * *

><p>"And here's the cafeteria!" Reed explained as he and Kurt entered said room.<p>

"Th-this is the cafeteria?" Kurt asked flabbergasted.

"Uh yes...it's where you uh...eat." Reed said awkwardly.

"No no, I mean...this big room is the cafeteria? This is like 5 times bigger than ours! Let me guess, you get to eat caviar, lobster-"

"Italian salads, chocolate mouse, and other desserts..." Reed said boredly finishing Kurt's sentence. "But that's only on Monday's and Fridays."

"W-we have tater tots and chicken." Kurt walked over to the counter were the food rested. He pressed his nose against the glass and eyed everything.

Reed shrugged. "I would rather have that then the stuff we have."

Kurt took his nose off of the glass, fog from his breathing left on the glass, and scrunched his eyebrows at Reed.

Reed read Kurt's facial expression then spoke, "Well...it just seems...too much. I'm not used to having stuff this fancy."

Kurt nodded.

"Reed what did we say? Do we have to set up another appointment with the psychiotrist so you stop talking to yourself?" Said a dark skinny boy walking into the room, followed by his asian bestfriend holding a gavel.

"I am not talking to myself this time!" Reed exclaimed.

The asian stopped in the doorway starring at Kurt. The dark skinned boy skipped joyfully to the soda machine.

"Who's the boy with the impressive outfit?" The asian asked leaning against the door frame.

"Well thank you. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled kindly.

"No problem. I'm Wes Montgomery. That's David Thompson over there." Wes pointed to his bestfriend who was busy shoving some change into the soda machine.

David pressed the 'pepsi' button and watched the can pop out the bottom of the machine. He grinned and grabbed the pepsi.

"Hello Kurt."

"He's my new roomie!" Reed beamed.

"Oh, your dorming?" Wes asked. Kurt nodded and Wes smiled.

David chugged down the drink then crushed it up, chucking it into the garbage can but missing.

"Loser." Wes laughed at David who pouted and walked over to grab the can.

"Crap. We gotta go! Were late for practice!" David quickly threw the can into the garbage and started for the door.

"Pra-?" Kurt started but Reed cut him off, "Sorry Kurt! Gotta go! Hope you don't get lost on the way to our dorm. We'll be done soon." They ran out the cafeteria.

Kurt sighed as he stood in the empty room. After a few minutes of silence and just looking around, Kurt decided to go back to his dorm.

* * *

><p>On the way to his dorm, Kurt heard something echoeing through the hallways. He then followed the sound of voices until he entered a large study room that was crammed full of people watching a performance.<p>

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like i'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on

The voice he was hearing was the voice of a boy who had his hair held back with tons of gel. He was standing front and center of a pack of other boys who were singing backup vocals. The first thing that Kurt had saw of this boy was his creamy hazel eyes. Those eyes were beautiful. They also seemed familiar...and so did his voice...


	15. Chapter 15

**You Again **

**What if I had a pet squirrel? I would name him...watson. **

**Disclaimer: This squirrel loving girl does not own Glee or Dalton.**

* * *

><p>"That performance was amazing!" Kurt said astounded as Reed skipped into their dorm.<p>

"Ya, too bad you didn't stay and watch the whole thing!" Reed smirked and jumped onto his bed facing Kurt.

"Sorry."

"Why did you run out?"

"I just needed to figure something out." Kurt shrugged and lyed down on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

Reed starred at Kurt, confused. "Figure what out?"

Kurt inhaled that turned his head towards his roomate. "Who was the lead singer?"

"Blaine Anderson."

Blaine Anderson? Why does Kurt feel like he's heard that name before?

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Kurt decided to stroll around the school. Besides, it was a bit crazy in his room right now. Reed had Lady Gaga blasting from his stereo, even though Kurt loved Gaga, it was a bit too loud and this Blaine Anderson thing was really bugging him. Reed was also singing along and painting, he also bumped into Kurt's bed a few times, distracting Kurt from his thoughts.<p>

As Kurt walked out of his dorm, he immediatly heard guitar strumming from across the hall. Kurt closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards the noise in suspision. It sounded like that lead singer who sung Teenage Dream. That boy who's been bugging Kurt for a few hours now.

He moved swiftly towards a dorm. There was a crack in thte door and he peeked in. The singer...who was probably Blaine was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, papers scattered along the bed, and he was strumming an ecoustic guitar.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee it had a funny way, a way about you_

_Kind of glow of something new_

_Sure, i'll admit that i'm the same_

_Another Sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use_

The tune to the song wasn't familiar to Kurt. He hesitated for a moment, then leaned in just a bit closer.

_Don't you walk the way I feel?_

_Don't you walk the way I feel?_

_Don't you walk the way I feel for you?_

Kurt tapped his foot along to the beat.

_The sun, telling me the night is done_

_I refuse to let it stop our fun_

_Close your eyes, make it dark again_

_We kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

He smiled but it didn't really feel good to be eavesdropping. He decided to just listen for a minute longer then leave. He leaned in a bit closer...a bit too close. The door flew open and Kurt dropped to the ground causing all attention from Blaine. Blaine dropped his guitar and stood up startled.

Kurt got up and straightened his clothes, his face beat red. "Uh...I-I'm sorry! It's just...I heard you singing and...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping." Kurt hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Blaine stood there, he smirked and giggled to himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the room and shut the door. He grunted and flopped himself on his bed.<p>

Reed had just finished listening to his Lady Gaga C-D and he was now humming tunes as he painted.

"What's wrong?" Reed asked glancing at the boy on the bed then going back to his work.

Kurt didn't move. "I wash ggrtueatje vgeawujgna bngeg and hgtrhsjgngnri it's shmo embarassing!" He mumbled into his pillow.

"So, you were getting out of our bathtub, and there was a bird swimming. So you started to pee on a... person swimming...and you were mean. Two bucks were against the floor... wishing to have a bended parachute...and it's shmo embarassing..? Ok, that's really confusing." Reed said.

Kurt sighed deeply and turned over so he was looking up at the cieling. "I said, I was getting out of our DORM and I heard SINGING. So I started to peek in on a person SINGING and I LEANED TOO MUCH against the DOOR and i ENDED up on the floor in his room. Startled, he jumped up off his bed and I apologized then ran out of the room. it's so embarassing!" Kurt turned back so his face was in his pillow.

Kurt lifted his head up to talk for a second. "How the heck did you get parachute from that?"

"I...I don't know."

Kurt dropped his head back into his pillow.

"So, i'm guessing you probably peeked in on Blaine." Reed set his paintbrush down into a bucket of paint and picked up a towel to dry his hands off.

"mmhmm." Kurt mumbled.

"That's happened so many times. Blaine's that type of singer that makes you get lost in his voice and would do anything to get close to it."

Kurt scruntched his eyebrows at Reed.

"N-not that it happens to me...I- I'm used to his voice...I mean...GAH!" Reed put his head in his hands.

Kurt giggled. "I ge-"

Two boys burst into their dorm.

"HEYY!" They both greeted.

"What the heck?" Kurt sat up and pulled himself back a little so his back was leaning against his headboard.

"What goes on people?" Ethan jumped onto Kurt's bed.

"So, what's the 411, what is the hot gossip, tell us everything!" Evan said in the best girly voice he could do. He pulled out a chair that was resting underneath Reed's desk and sat down on it.

"uhh...hi?" Kurt said to Ethan. "Wait, aren't you two the ones who were having a nerf gun war in the lobby?"

"Yes we are!" Evan smiled. "So, Alice right?"

"Alice? M-my name is Kurt."

"Ok, so Alice, how do you like Dalton so far?" Ethan asked.

Kurt thought for a moment and decided to just go along with the Alice thing. "It's amazing actually..."

Ethan nodded. It was quiet for a moment then Evan opened his mouth to speak. "So, what's your hobby? What's your favourite thing to do in your spare time?"

"I uh...like to...sing...go shopping...cook...and umm..stuff." Kurt pierced his lips together.

"What do you think about broadway?" Evan crossed his legs.

"My only dream is to be on the broadway stage...with my name on the big screen..." Kurt smiled.

"Who's your idol?" Ethan asked.

"Patti LuPone." Kurt said immediatly.

"Is there anything special you do with your family?" Evan asked.

"I help my dad fix cars at the garage...he has his own company called "Tires and Lube."

"Wow...have you met our White Rabbit yet?" Evan asked.

"Who?" Kurt asked confused.

"Have you met Blaine yet. And yes he did." Reed answered for his roomate.

"Great." The twins smiled.

"W-why is that great?"

"No reason at all..."

* * *

><p><strong>LATER<strong>

"Hey White Rabbit!" The twins exclaimed skipping into Blaine's dorm.

Blaine was strumming his guitar. As he seen the two boys, he put down his guitar on the ground so it was leaning against the edge of his bed. "When are you guys going to stop calling me that? My name is BLAINE."

"Anyways, White Rabbit," Evan started and Blaine rolled his eyes. "What's new? Were bored and we've noticed that we haven't seen eachother much lately. I feel like were growing apart."

"Evan, I see you everyday. Infact, i think I see you too much like in Warblers practice and our 2 classes we all have together."

"Oh...we'll just leave then..." The twins pouted and headed towards the door, heads hanging down.

"No. Don't leave." Blaine sighed. At that the two boys ran and threw themselves on Blaine's bed causing his guitar to fall down.

"Wasn't me." The two boys said at the same time.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Have you guys met that new student yet? He has chestnut hair and-"

"Yes, were aware of him. We were the first one's to meet him actually."

"Oh, well he was in here a few seconds ago...well, he fell in my room actually while I was singing."

"Well you do have an amazing voice." Ethan shrugged.

Blaine scruntched his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "Whatever."

"So Blaine...you like to sing, you and your dad fixed cars together, you like to cook, shop, and umm...you like broadway right?" Evan listed.

"Yes...but you forgot that I love Disney. I couldn't live without the classic Disney movies."

"Your so gay White Rabbit." Evan said.

"Yes...I am aware of that Evan." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Ooh! I wonder if he likes that." Ethan whispered a little too loudly to his brother.

"Who like's what?" Blaine asked.

"Who's your idol?" Both boys asked at the same time.

"Patti LuPone." Blaine said immediatly.

"Wow...this is like fate." Evan smirked and he highfived his brother.

"W-what?" Blaine stuttered in confusion.

"Ooh. Is this another mission?" Evan whispered to his brother.

"Yes." Ethan smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

**You Again**

**Derp****.**

**Disclaimer: No, no.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hey kiddo! Miss you so much! Hope you're having a good time at Dalton! Are any boys there giving you a hard time? <strong>_

_**Finn took advantage of your room; he's recently leaving all of his football equipment and dirty laundry in your room. Your room is going to smell horrible for a while...**_

_**Anyways, message me back! Can't wait to see you in two weeks! Love you.'**_

Kurt smiled at the text he got from his dad as he walked down the hall. He put his phone away and pulled out his school schedule from his bag. He starred at it closely trying to figure out where his next class was.

"Oof!" Someone said as Kurt bumped into someone causing them both to crash to the ground, books and bags flying everywhere.

Kurt looked over from where he was on the ground and seen that Blaine guy. "I'm so sorry!" Kurt started to pick up Blaine's books before his own. "Well, that's what we get for not paying attention to where were going." Blaine said smoothly as he reached to pick up Kurt's books and his bag.

Kurt stood with Blaine's books in hand. He straightened his H&M tartan shirt with his free hand then stretched out his hand asking Blaine for help up. Blaine looked up to see whose hand he was going to take, and then he smirked. "Aren't you that one who 'fell' into my room the other day?"

Kurt's face went red. "Uhh...yeah... sorry again about that." He laughed awkwardly.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled him up.

"I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"Where are you heading to?" Blaine asked as he exchanged both books and bags with Kurt. Kurt searched through the pile in his hand for his schedule. He slipped it out from underneath two textbooks.

"Ummm...Biology."

"You don't know where that is do you?" Blaine studied Kurt's worried and confused face.

"No...Not really." Kurt smiled embarrassed.

"No worries. It took me a few weeks myself to get everything in this building memorized. It's on the other side of campus. I'll show you if you'd like."

"Thanks. I guess Reed forgot to show me where that was." Kurt rolled his eyes as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, Reed's your roommate?" Blaine lifted his eyebrows and smiled.

Kurt sighed deeply. "Yep."

"Just to give you a heads up, he kind of has an obsession with painting."

"I kind of got that when I first entered the room..."

"Paint and Canvases everywhere?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yes. And you forgot that he's a bit clumsy..."

"Oh...right. But just so you know, if anything goes wrong, I'll be just across the hall." Blaine said and both boys laughed.

Blaine looked around the hallway then checked his watch. "Well, classes are going to start in about 7 minutes so we better get going." Blaine grabbed ahold of Kurt's free hand. "Come on, I know a short cut."

Kurt felt something in his stomach as his smooth hand touched Blaine's callused hand. He didn't know what that meant...but he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Runs slow motion to Biology) <strong>

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Blaine gently let go of Kurt's hand.<p>

The bell rang

"Right on time too!" Blaine smiled.

"Where's your class?" Kurt asked moving away from the door so that other students could get in.

"History. Over beside the library."

"That's far across campus! I think... But won't you get in trouble if you're late?"

"No, the History teacher, Mrs. Haste will understand. She's a pretty chill person so she won't make a big deal out of it." Blaine shrugged. "And besides, people refer to me as the 'teacher's pet' so...ya." Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname only Wes and David called him.

"Well, thanks for showing me were Biology class was. I'll see you later Blaine." Kurt started into the room.

Blaine hesitated for a moment but then said, "Wait." Kurt turned around.

"Maybe after classes do you want to go get some coffee?" He asked hopefully.

Kurt beamed. "Sure!"

"Great! How about I meet you at the lobby at 4 and we can go?"

"Sounds great. See you then." Kurt said then walked into the classroom.

"Bye." Blaine grinned then walked off to his location.

The tweedles smirked from around the corner.


	17. Chapter 17

**You Again**

**You've been hit by; you've been hit by, a smooth criminal. ;D**

**Disclaimer: *mimics Rachel from the first episode after Sugar auditions* May I just say, Never. Gonna. Happen!**

* * *

><p>At the moment, classes seemed like a waste of time. It felt like classes were taking forever and it wasn't fun. Kurt didn't...scratch that. Kurt <em>couldn't<em> pay attention in Biology. He kept 'getting distracted' by the clock, he kept thinking about having coffee with Blaine, how this one boy who sat behind him breathed as loud as a lady giving birth, and how something in the room smelt like cheese.

He turned his head to the left and seen a larger boy sneaking a big block of cheese into his mouth.

Oh..._that's_ why it smells like cheese.

The last class Kurt had was Chemistry.

He sat at the front of the class, on the far left. Beside him was...Either Evan or Ethan...then behind him was...the brother...

Great.

"Alice." The voice behind him whispered. Kurt hesitated to turn around so he whispered over his shoulder. "What?"

"We heard you're going on a date with our white rabbit. We're impressed that you got asked out on your first day of school." The twin beside him whispered.

"You mean Blaine? It's not a date. I barely know the guy." Kurt whispered a bit annoyed. "Stop talking, I'm trying to learn." That caused the twins started to laugh quietly. "You're funny Alice."

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"You're more interested in the clock..." The one behind him whispered.

Kurt looked up at the clock then his face turned a slight bit red. The boy from behind kicked the bottom of Kurt's chair. "Admit it Alice, your excited to go get coffee."

"Has anyone ever told you guys that you're just a bit irritating?" Kurt shot at the twins.

"Don't get feisty Alice." Kurt heard beside him and he glared.

"Don't try to change the subject." Kurt could hear by the tone in the boy's voice behind him that he was smirking.

"Ok. This is driving me nuts. Who is who?" Kurt asked.

"Evan." The boy behind Kurt said.

"Ethan." The boy beside him said. "Now admit it. You are very excited to go for coffee with our White Rabbit. We know _he's_ excited."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked a bit too loudly.

"Kurt." The teacher called.

"Yes Mrs. Powell?" Kurt asked, not wanting to know what the teacher wanted.

"No talking in class!" Mrs. Powell said sternly.

"S-sorry..." Kurt sunk down in his seat.

"Alice, we-"

"Stop talking guys! I already got in trouble!" Kurt grunted, cautious not to let the teacher hear him.

* * *

><p>Why was Kurt so excited to go get coffee with a boy he barely knows? Kurt didn't even know himself.<p>

Maybe because this is a great opportunity to start a new and make a new best friend?

Maybe fate's trying to tell him something?

No, definitely number 1. It's dumb to be thinking about love when you barely know the guy. He's obviously not even gay. He seems almost too straight. And Kurt's as straight as a circle.

He's only your friend Kurt; try not to screw this up.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and school was finally over. Kurt looked at his watch that read 3:20. He scooped up his books and walked back to his dorm to get ready.<p>

Once he reached the lobby, Blaine was already down there leaning against a wall beside the door.

"Hey!" Blaine smiled brightly.

"Hi." Kurt said walking towards him.

"You ready?" Blaine asked as he turned towards the door to open it.

"Yep!" Kurt said, watching Blaine open the door. "Whose car are we taking?"

"Mine." Blaine held the door open for Kurt. Kurt thanked him and walked outside. Blaine led them to his car.

As they got inside and they started on their way, Kurt got curious. "Where are we getting coffee?"

Blaine didn't take his eyes off of the road. "To the Lima Bean. Is that ok? We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No! The Lima Bean is my favourite place!" Kurt smiled.

"Ok, good." Blaine laughed.

Once they got to the Lima Bean, they headed inside to wait in line.

"NEXT!" The lady behind the counter yelled.

Kurt and Blaine stepped forward. "Let me guess your order." Blaine said starring up at the menu hanging across from them. "Can I get a medium drip and a….NonFat Mocha please?"

"Of course." The lady smiled.

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "H-how did you know that?"

"It's a gift." Blaine smirked.

Kurt nodded as the lady came back with their coffee. Kurt started to dig into his pocket for his wallet when Blaine spoke, "No, no! I'll pay. It's my treat." Blaine said, his wallet already out. He set $3.00 on the counter and they grabbed their coffee. They walked to an open table and sat down across from eachother.

After a couple of sips and a few awkward smiles at each other, Kurt finally broke the silence. "So, how long have you been at Dalton?"

Blaine set down his drink. "About two years."

"Oh, do you live around here?"

"No, my parents live in Toronto."

Kurt starred down at the floor for a moment. He felt like something about Toronto was familiar…

"So…uhh…what made you come to Dalton?" Blaine asked and Kurt shot his head up, snapping out of his thoughts. He stayed quiet for a moment. He didn't really expect that question…

"Well…uh…it's a bit complicated…"

"Oh, sorry, it's none of my business." Blaine shook his head as he took another sip of his coffee.

"No, it's not that! It's just…" Kurt motioned his hands; he didn't really know how to put it…

"No, it's ok. We don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry." Blaine placed a comforting hand over top of Kurt's whose hand was resting on top of the table. Kurt felt something quite odd occur in his stomach from the sudden touch. He shook the feeling off and smiled at Blaine.

After a while, both boys were in deep conversation, Blaine was telling stories that have happened with the Dalton boys and all the pranks they did. They also talked about Kurt's old friends, his family, clothes, and other stuff they enjoyed.

"-so they got locked in the bathroom because of Wes and he turned off the lights. And 'bloody Mary' A.K.A. Jeff, popped out from behind the shower curtain. Thad and Reed were so scared that they wet themselves. About a few hours later, Wes and Jeff were missing for about 5 hours."

"Serves them right!" Kurt and Blaine started laughing.

"Well, I guess it's about time that we should go." Blaine said checking his watch. "It's 6:15."

They boys got up and put their jackets on. They walked over to the garbage can and threw out their cups. Then, they walked outside to Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coffee Blaine. Really." Kurt said as they walked up the staircase to their dorm rooms.<p>

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for. Besides, I guess you can look at it as a little welcome to Dalton treat from me."

As Kurt and Blaine reached their dorms, they both turned around and said bye to each other.

Kurt entered his room and seen a very concentrated Reed who was covered in Blue and Orange paint. He was working on a painting.

Reed didn't take his eyes off of the painting, he waved at Kurt quickly. "Hey." He said.

"Hey Reed!" Kurt shut the door and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Reeds painting.

"We had a meeting in the auditorium about an hour ago and everyone was wondering where you and Blaine were. Evan and Ethan even started to hand out missing flyers to everyone in the campus."

"oh-"

All of a sudden two blonde boys entered the room dramatically. "OH THERE YOU ARE ALICE!" Evan pretended to wipe away a tear.

Ethan threw up the flyers into the air causing a big mess. They both ran and hugged Kurt. "We were worried sick! Where were you?"

"I just went out for coffee with Blaine…"

"I thought your coffee date was tomorrow!" Evan said.

"No you idiot! I told you they were having it tonight! But no! You convinced me that it was tomorrow! You need to learn how to listen better if we want to become agent spy's when were older!" Ethan flicked Evan on the back of the head. Evan then smacked Ethan on the side of the face. Before Ethan could hit back, Kurt smacked both of their hands.

"No fighting! How….did you know we were going to have coffee? And it's NOT a date!"

"Call it what you want Alice. But we know it was a date. And we know because we do." Evan smirked.

"That doesn't really explain how you know we had coffee…."

"ANYWAYS! We are going to go ask Blaine how your date went!" Evan jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"BLAINERS! WHERE FOUR ART THOU BLAINERS?" The twins called as they ran out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

You Again

Thanks for all of the reviews! :D Love you guys so much!

For all of you who reviewed, here's some cookies I made especially for you! *gives each of you cookies* :D

Disclaimer: ….i don't own anything but my imagination.

* * *

><p>It was about 5:00 pm on a Saturday night. Kurt was wondering down the halls. He stopped at the entrance of the auditorium and seen that no one was there. He slowly walked down the aisle and traced his hand along the plush leather seats as he made his way to the stage.<p>

He climbed up the steps and walked into the middle of the stage. He took a quick look around the place. He hasn't sung since glee club, if you don't count the times he sang in the shower. He closed his eyes and pictured him being on a broadway stage, millions of people cheering. He took a deep breath and begun singing.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone elses game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and believe_

Blaine was walking from the kitchen, he had just finished helping Reed clean up a mess from him trying to boil water. He stopped in his tracks as he heard someone's soft and beautiful voice fill the echo in the hallways. He slowly moved towards the auditorium as he followed the voice. He peeked through the door and seen someone familiar. It was Kurt.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye on defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

Blaine's heart skips as he watches Kurt sing his heart out. He has never heard anything so beautiful in his life. He smiles and leans against the door frame, listening to his best friend.

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cause someone says their so_

_Something's I cannot change_

_But till I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid_

_Losing love I guess I lost_

_Well if that's love it comes at much too higher cost_

_And soon I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye on defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down…_

Right then and there, Blaine had started feeling something….different about Kurt. But he just wouldn't admit it.

Kurt jumped off the stage, smiling, and walked out the door.

Blaine quickly got off the frame of the door and pretended to walk down the hall. Kurt called after Blaine and Blaine turned around.

"Oh hey." Blaine grinned. "What goes on?"

"Not much, just checked out the auditorium." Kurt smiled.

"H-have you ever thought of joining the Warblers?"


	19. Chapter 19

** You Again**

**I like pickles.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never will. Not gonna. Not possible.**

* * *

><p>Kurt blushed embarrassed and his eyes opened in horror. "Did you…uh hear me sing?"<p>

Blaine chuckled. "You sound…incredible…I'm speechless." Blaine's cheeks formed a bright shade of red.

"Thanks. But I've heard the Warblers. I wouldn't really fit in with the group." Kurt turned and walked down the hall.

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows and tried to catch up with Kurt. "What are you talking about? Your amazing!"

"Well, I guess, I'm just a different type of singer than you guys. I mean, you all like to sing pop music and I like singing classical."

"We need something different in the Warblers."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he kept walking. Blaine sighed and jogged in front of Kurt and walked backwards, facing him. "Listen, Warblers are having a meeting tomorrow at 3. You can try out then?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled as they walked back to their dorms.

* * *

><p>"He is ecstatic!" Blaine explained to the Warblers as he walked to the door to open it for Kurt.<p>

Kurt walked in nervously and stood up infront of the Warblers.

"Don't be nervous. You're going to be great." Blaine commented then sat down beside Nick.

"Ok Kurt! Whenever your ready!" Wes sat behind the desk, admiring his gavel.

Kurt inhaled and closed his eyes. The room was filled with lyrics from "Defying Gravity."

Once Wes heard sing the first line, he dropped his gavel and it sacked him causing him to grunt.

"Shut up Wes!" David whispered not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

Wes bit his lip, still in pain. He was shocked at the voice. It did sound incredible.

After Kurt finished he looked around and seen wide eyes starring at him. Kurt stood there awkwardly and waited for someone to speak. Everyone stood up and clapped and whistled. Kurt politely bowed.

"Kurt Hummel, welcome to the Warblers." Wes smiled hugely and banged his gavel.


	20. Chapter 20

**You Again**

**Disclaimer: this: *points to story* I do not own.**

* * *

><p><em>You. Me. Lima Bean. 5 minutes. –B<em>

Kurt laughed out loud slightly at this.

_Demanding much? –K_

_:D please? –B_

_Sure. –K_

* * *

><p><em>Wanna Swing by and watch a movie with me? :D –B<em>

_Blaine! We have been watching movies all week! :P –K_

_? –B_

_…. –K_

_I'll buy you all the Vogue magazines you want? *puppy dog eyes* -B_

_Fine! My choice though. -K_

Kurt closed his latest Vogue magazine that he was reading on his bed and stood up.

"Going to hang out with Blaine I presume?" Reed didn't even bother to look at Kurt as he was finishing up his latest sculpture.

"Yep. We're gonna watch a movie. Try not to hurt yourself." Kurt giggled.

"I'll see if I can manage," Reed smiled, eyes still glued to his creation.

Kurt walked over to Blaine's dorm and knocked.

"Come in!" Blaine called.

Kurt entered the lead warblers room. "Hey Kurt!" Blaine waved from the couch holding a bag of cookies.

Kurt walked over to theTV and crouched down. He opened one of the TV Stand drawers and flipped through the movies.

"So….feel like watching a Disney Movie or a Musical?" Blaine asked curiously, eyeing his hands flip through the disks.

Kurt slipped the movie out and put it in the DVD player. "Musical!"

Kurt plopped down beside Blaine on the couch and the title came up on the screen, followed by some opening credits.

"Ahh…my favourite! Rent!" Blaine smiled. "Cookie?"

Kurt smiled. That simple word spoken by his bestfriend sounded so familiar…

"Sure!" Kurt said grabbing a cookie from the bag.

While the movie finished, Blaine broke the silence, "So, you never exactly told me why you came to Dalton." He turned off the T.V.

"Oh umm…" Kurt lost words.

Blaine giggled slightly. "I'm not trying to rush you into telling me or anything-"

Kurt interrupted. "Blaine, I have known you for a month. We have become really close and I have all trust in you. I'm just embarrassed about my past."

"It's ok Kurt! You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable."

"But I want to. I think it's time that I tell you." Kurt took a deep breath. "When I transferred to McKinley, I got bullied a lot about the way I dressed and about my voice. I have since I was 4. I got called names and pushed around. But as I got older, I got shoved into lockers and tossed into dumpsters. And that was all before I came out. When I did come out, everything changed. The bullies were more harsh, they would slam me harder, they would slushy me, they would hit me and kick me. But what's worse is that everyone didn't care anymore. They were uncomfortable around me, no one would talk to me." Kurt looked at the concerned face Blaine had and he watched his hurt eyes tear up. Kurt started to tear up as well. "The names also got worse."

"Did you tell anyone about it?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Not really. The teachers could care less, I didn't want to tell my dad because right away he would make things worse and probably send me to a different school. I didn't really have any friends. So I joined Glee Club. I felt special there. I made two awesome friends named Mercedes and Tina. I told them some stuff. But not everything. But things got worse; the head-jock had threatened to…" Kurt bit his lip and his eyes were wet. He starred down at his lap. "He threatened to kill me. I told the principle and he suspended him for about a week. After that, hell would start again. The threats, shoves, the cold slushy in your face and everything. I tried facing everything by myself Blaine, but I couldn't anymore. I was on the edge, I was ready to give up. I hated my life. When I came home every night I'd go straight to my room and cry myself to sleep."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started crying.

"I would have black eyes, scratches and bruises everywhere. Once they beat me up so badly that I had to go to the hospital. It's not fair, I can't change who I am, I was born like this. People think that it's a choice. Some people are fat, skinny, black, white and…you know? But I got beaten up because of my sexuality. No one understood me. No one cared, I had to run away." Kurt took a shaky breath. "Now here, I can live my life and actually feel good about it."

"K-Kurt…" Blaine couldn't think of anything to say at that moment. He leaned forward and put his arms around Kurt and gave him the softest and warmest hug.

"Kurt, you are the bravest person ever. Instead of running away from the beginning, you stood up for yourself in the end. You didn't deserve any of your past Kurt. I, I just can't believe that you went through all that. I would have never guessed, since your always in a good mood, always smiling unless someone steals your hairspray, Vogue magazine, or someone interrupts you while your watching a movie. Your amazing, caring and perfect. Perfect people don't deserve that Kurt. I don't get how anyone could do that to you. You just- I'm sorry that happened."

"Me too."

"I promise I won't tell anyone Kurt."

* * *

><p>"Blaine I think it's time for the Warblers to know now." Kurt walked up to Blaine the next day in the halls.<p>

"A-are you sure?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I'm definitely sure. Their like my family. I trust them too."

"You don't have to Kurt…don't push yourself into doing something you don't want to do."

"But I want to do this Blaine. I felt better when I told you. I just want this thing off my chest."

Blaine nodded. "Ok. Want me to call a Warblers meeting?"

Kurt smiled. "Sure."


	21. Chapter 21

**You Again**

**Disclaimer: nope.**

**So, Kurt had already told the Warblers about his past, this takes place 5 days later.**

* * *

><p>"Guys! GUYS! GODDAMIT!" Wes banged his gavel uncontrollably. "Listen up!" All the Warblers stopped mid-conversation and immediately payed full attention to Wes.<p>

"We need to stop fooling around in rehearsal! We need to start focusing and working on our singing. Regionals is in about 2 months!" Wes explained.

"We got plenty of time." Trent swung his hand in the air uncaringly.

Blaine stood and raised his hand. "Umm…I have a song I'd…uh like to sing."

"Great! Come on up." Wes encouraged.

"Well uh I want to sing this to Kurt. He's been through a lot in the past. I just want him to know that I'll always be here for him when he needs me."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as Blaine said this. Man, Blaine makes Kurt go weak to the knees for some odd reason…

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense_

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles_

_And the only thing you want is just be still for a while_

The Warblers begun the background vocals as Blaine sung the chorus starring straight at Kurt.

_If your heart wears thin_

_I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you_

_When your overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless_

_When you try to speak but you make no sound_

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

Blaine walked over beside Kurt and pulled him up. Blaine starred right into his eyes and held his hands tightly. Kurt smiled softly as tears formed in the back of is eyes.

_I will stay_

_Nobody will break you_

_Trust in me trust in me_

_Don't pull away_

_Trust in me, trust in me_

_Cause I'm trying to keep this together_

_Cause I could do worse and you could do better_

_Tears are spent on your last pretense_

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

_If your heart wears thin_

_I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you if it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you_

The warblers faded out and Blaine finished. Kurt wiped a tear from his face and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

**You Again**

**This chapter is a bit random…**

**Disclaimer: No!**

* * *

><p>"COME ON REED! YES! YES!" The tweedles heard Wes yell from the kitchen.<p>

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" The Tweedles said then burst out laughing as they strolled into the kitchen.

"Aww…that's just….no…" Wes said disgusted. "Ok Reed, Stretch a little farther." Wes instructed Reed as he tried to reach something from a high cupboard.

"But it's hard!" Reed said frustrated.

"AND THAT IS WHAT SHE SAID MA FRIEND!" Evan and Ethan high fived.

"Haha very funny." Reed said sarcastically.

"You almost got it! Just grab it now!" Wes pointed out.

"But I don't feel anything!"

"THAT'S WH-"

"NO GUYS! THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE SAID! Now Reed, hook your legs tighter or you'll fall over." Wes said frustrated.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Reed and the Twins said together.

"Ok, that one was good…but still….SHUT UP WITH THAT!" Wes rolled his eyes.

"No. You have to aim for the hole." Kurt walked into the room with David by his side.

"That's what she said." Wes, Reed and the Tweedles said at the same time. They all looked at eachother and bursted into laughter leaving Kurt and David looking confused.

"What? DUDE! That's gross! I was teaching David techniques for-" Kurt got cut off by a disgusted Evan.

"AWW THAT'S JUST NASTY!"

"What are you guys doing?" David walked over and sat in a chair at the island.

"TRYING TO GRAB THE STUPID COOKIES THAT KURT PUT UP HERE!" Reed said frustrated as he gave Kurt a death glare.

"You guys were already hyper enough!" Kurt pointed out leaning against the door frame.

"Ya But- WOAH!" Reed said, losing his balance and flailing his arms trying to hold onto something.

Wes held firmly onto Reed's shoes. "I gotcha buddy!"

Reed's feet slipped out of his shoes and he toppled over to the floor.

"I guess I don't have ya…" Wes looked over at the shoes.

"REED! Are you ok!" Kurt and David asked running to Reed's aid.

"WOAHH!" Reed jumped up and shook his head. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

The room filled with laughter.

"Oh ya…just so you know, I moved the cookies to the fridge." Kurt said opening the fridge door and grabbing a jar of cookies. He set the cookies on the table.

"B-But I thought they were up there!" David and Reed pouted. "Not fair! All that work for nothing!"

Everyone grabbed a cookie. Kurt then closed the jar and put it back into the fridge.

"Why the fridge?" David asked.

"Because it's a good hiding spot."

"Not really…they go in there all the time."

"Ya but they don't touch the vegetables. So I hid the cookies behind those." Kurt smirked.

"So what's going on with you and Blaine? You two have something going on?" Wes raised his eyes repeatedly at Kurt.

"No…" Kurt said confused at the sudden question.

"Sure…" All the boys said together.

"I'm not lying!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Ok, care to explain these?" Reed started.

"The coffee dates…" Evan listed with his fingers.

"The movie dates…" Ethan went on.

"The way you to look at eachother…also known as the eye sex." Wes rolled his eyes.

"The way you two talk about eachother nonstop..." Reed said.

"And how you two sit so close to eachother…." Everyone said at the same time. Kurt got a bit frustrated. He sighed and gritted his teeth and refused to look at anyone. He starred at the floor. "Nothing is going on with me and Blaine! Were just friends!"

"You like him." Reed gasped. Kurt, still frustrated, straightened his outfit. "No I don't! Were just really close friends. No more than that!"

"He so totally likes him…" Evan whispered to Ethan. He sounded like a girl gossiping. Ethan nodded in agreement. "Why don't you tell him?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Kurt grunted.

"OH MY GOSH YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Reed jumped up from his seat and smiled hugely.

"WHAT? NO I DON'T!"

"You just said you did!" David said.

"NO! I MEAN THAT I DON'T WANT US TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS! I LIKE THE FRIENDSHIP WE HAVE RIGHT NOW!" Kurt yelled.

Jeff and Nick skipped into the room singing. "Trolololololol!" They stopped in their tracks and Nick took a big whiff and raised his eyebrows. "I smell cookies."

"WHERE YOU BEST BE HIDING DEM?" They both asked.

"In the fridge behind the carrots." Kurt said.

"Eww gross." Jeff commented as they walked to the fridge and grabbed a cookie.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Nick asked, closing the fridge and leaning against it.

"Were just discussing how badly Alice has fallen for our dear White Rabbit!" Evan explained happily. Kurt sent him a death glare causing Evan to shift in his seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I bet you guys 10 bucks that they will get together after 'The kings island Christmas Spectacular!" Jeff yelled.

"I bet you guys 10 bucks that they will get together before 'The Kings Island Christmas Spectacular!" Nick yelled.

"I bet you guys 10 bucks that they are already secretly together!" The tweedles yelled then high fived eachother..

"I Bet you guys that-" Before Reed could finish, Kurt grunted. "YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS!" With that, he ran out of the room.

Jeff gasped, then he put his cookie into his mouth and ran to the door of the kitchen and called after Kurt, "BUT YOU LOVE US RIGHT? RIGHT KURT? YOU LOVE US?" He yelled, mouth full of cookie.

"NO!" Jeff heard Kurt yell from across the hall.

"BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME RIGHT?"

"NO!" Kurt yelled.

Jeff pouted then faked a smile as he turned to his friends. "He said that he hates you all. He said that I am his favourite. I'm very ashamed of all of you for making Kurtie mad." Jeff shook his head, quickly threw open the fridge door, grabbed the cookies, closed the fridge door and ran out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**You Again**

**BAM! Hi. I'm so happy! Today was a Snow day so I get to write! :D xD**

**I've written the past 4 chapters all in an hour. I am proud. I AM SO FULL OF IDEAS LATELY! xD**

**This takes place on the last day of school before Christmas Break!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. :S**

* * *

><p>Reed woke up on a bright Friday morning. He stretched his arms and threw a pillow at Kurt. "WAKE UP!"<p>

Kuurt, frightened, shrieked and fell off of his bed.

"Hehe, how's it like down there?" Reed asked, watching Kurt get up off the floor with a face of disgust. "Gross!"

Reed laughed, "It's nice for someone else to be the one to fall this time!" He smiled.

Kurt groaned as he sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes, "It's Friday today right?"

Reed nodded, "Last day of school!" He got out of bed and both boys started rushing for the door.

"But I have to moisturize!" Kurt whined.

"I have to deal with all this!" Reed hovered a hand over his hair, curls going in all different directions.

Before Kurt could argue back, Reed pushed him out of the way and snuck into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly.

"Damn you." Kurt cursed, jokingly.

School that day just couldn't go any faster. Every one of the Dalton students kept starring at the clock, waiting for school to be over.

"READY?" Wes asked cutting off his French teacher. He starred at the clock and stood up. Everyone starred at it.

Then the bell rang. Everyone cheered and was dismissed. Everyone rushed out.

* * *

><p>Blaine had his stereo in hand and he finally found Kurt sitting alone reading a book. No one was in the room but Kurt and that was a good thing. The room was also Christmas decorated too, that also helped with the scene.<p>

He slammed his stereo on a table near the door, hoping to get Kurt's attention. "Hey!"

Kurt quickly looked up from reading a book, startled. "You scared me!"

"Well good because I'm actually Marley's ghost here to tell you to stop studying so hard. Holidays are for a few weeks, you have a ton of time to study for Exams."

Kurt smiled and closed his book. Blaine walked closer to the boy. "I was wondering…"

Kurt motioned for Blaine to go on.

"I'm practicing for the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular that's next week. All the Warblers have their songs ready. But I don't. And I was wondering if you wanted to ummm….sing a duet with me?" Blaine bit his lip.

"Sure!" Kurt sounded interested. "What song were you planning on doing?"

"Baby it's cold outside."

"Oh, a personal favourite!"

"So you gonna help me out?"

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemaine."

Blaine took the book out of Kurt's grasp and set it on the table. "Very good then!" He went over to his stereo and pressed play. The music filledd the air in the room. Kurt smiled shyly and sang, "I really can't stay…"

"But Baby it's cold Outside." Blaine leaned against the table near the entrance and starred at Kurt. Kurt felt chills in his stomach as Blaine called him baby. Even if it was just the lyrics, it still made Kurt bubbly inside.

"I've got to go away…"

"But baby it's cold outside."

"This evening has been…"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice."

Blaine walked towards Kurt, gesturing to his hands. "I'll hold your hands, their just like ice."

Kurt moved past Blaine, both of his hands were laced behind his back. He swayed to the other side of the room. "My mother will start to worry…"

Blaine slowly followed, "Beautiful what's your hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor…" Kurt skipped softly to the fireplace.

"Listen to the fireplace roar." Blaine followed and leaned against the fireplace.

"So really I'd better scurry…"

"Beautiful please don't hurry."

"Well maybe just half a drink more."

"Put some records on while I pour…"

"The neighbors might think…" Kurt paced over to the window and starred out.

"Baby it's bad out there."

"Say, what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how…"

"Your eyes are like starlight." Blaine tried to make contact with Kurt but Kurt refused to make eye contact.

"To break the spell…"

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

Kurt stepped back from the window and leaned against the back of the couch."I ought to say no no no sir…"

Blaine smiled and scooted closer to Kurt, "Mind if I move in closer?"

"Atleast I'm gonna say that I tried…" Kurt shrugged and traced a finger along the couch and making his way to the otherside of it so he could sit down.

"What's the sense of hurting my pride."

"I really can't stay…"

"Baby don't hold out…"

Both boys plopped down on the couch, side of their hips touching slightly. Kurt blushed lightly at the touch.

"Oh, baby it's cold outside." They both sang together.

They sat there and smiled for a few seconds as the music finished playing.

"Wow…" Blaine said breaking the silence.

"You were amazing Blaine." Kurt commented.

"You were better, hands down."

Before they started rambling on about who was best, someone knocked on the door. Blaine got up. "I should go. See you later Kurt. Thanks for practicing with me." He walked out and greeted the person walking into the room.

Kurt smiled and got up off of the couch. "Mr. Schuester!" He laughed as they hugged.

"Hey Kurt. Someone special?" nodded towards the door where Blaine was last seen.

"Oh I forgot my stereo." Blaine smacked his forehead and turned back towards the room. He quietly walked into the room, no one noticing.

"No, just a friend…" Kurt said smoothly and Mr. Schuester could tell there was a hint of depression in his voice. Blaine smiled.

"But on the upside, he's gay and I'm in love with him. I call that progress." Kurt smirked and they both laughed.

Blaine, wide eyed, quickly but quietly took the stereo and flew out of the room before anyone could notice that he was there.

Blaine didn't mean to eavesdrop. He just happened to walk in at the wrong time. They had become very good friends, very close. Blaine looked up to Kurt. Lately, Blaine has did have feelings about Kurt in that way, ever since he heard Kurt sing Defying Gravity. But he hasn't actually thought about it. Blaine didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Kurt didn't need anymore drama. But now that he's heard Kurt spill out his feelings for Blaine, he started to think of Kurt in that way again. Now that he knows that Kurt likes him, he was more positive.


	24. Chapter 24

**You Again**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p>"OK WARBLERS! LISTEN THE HELL UP!" Wes banged his gavel. All the warblers put their attention on the Asian.<p>

"The Kings island Christmas Spectacular is tomorrow! We will be taking a bus there. Everyone needs to be ready and outside at 9:00 am. Am I clear?" Wes asked.

All the warbles nodded and there were mumbles of yes'.

"The bus ride will take about 1 hour to get there." Wes explained. "Also, the new Directions will be there."

Kurt squealed.

The Tweedles snickered, "Nude Erections…"

"Has everyone picked their songs to sing?"

"YES!" All the warblers exclaimed.

"Just making sure…and while were there, no monkey business ok? I'm not mentioning names of what happened last time. Tweedles, Nick and Jeff…"

"Hey! You said you weren't mentioning names!" Nick pointed out.

"Anyways, remember, meet outside tomorrow at precisely 9:00 AM. NOT PM…..Jeff…"

Jeff looked down embarrassed.

Wes looked around the room then banged his gavel. "Warblers dismissed."

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed up to his dorm and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed his house number and laid down on his bed as he listened to it ring. He starred up at the ceiling and waited patiently. Kurt cleared his throat as he heard someone pick up on the other line.<p>

"Hello?"

"Finn? Is that you?" Kurt asked as he couldn't really recognize the voice.

"mmhmm." Finn mumbled.

"Why do you sound different?"

Finn quickly swallowed what he was chewing . "I'm eating a sandwhich." He laughed as he took another bite. "How are you dude?" Finn said, mouth once again full of food.

"I'm good. How are you?" Kurt smiled on the other line.

"I'm great. Beside the fact that I broke a drum yesterday with my foot." Finn laughed as he lifted up the bottom of his pants and examined his left foot.

"Dancing?" Kurt sighed.

"yep. Hurts like hell. Don't get your foot stuck in a drum."

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep that in mind."

The next few seconds were silent. The only thing Kurt could hear on the other line was Finn eating his sandwhich. It was quite awkward.

Kurt decided to break the awkward silence. "Is my dad around?" Kurt sat up on his bed, his back leaning against his headboard.

"Ya. He just walked in the door, back from the garage." Finn said.

"Can I….umm….talk to him?" Kurt said after a few more seconds of silence.

"Oh…yeah." Finn answered and got up off of the couch to give the phone to Burt. Kurt sighed as he heard fumbling with the phone as Finn walked to the kitchen. Kurt glanced over at his alarm clock as it read 6:43.

"Burt. Kurt's on the phone!" Finn called as he passed the phone to his step-dad.

"Hey Kiddo!" Burt beamed.

"Hi dad!"

"How are you Kurt? How's Dalton? Everything going good? I miss you so much!"

Kurt laughed on the other line. "I'm good, Dalton is amazing and everything is going great!" Kurt nodded as he answered all of his father's questions.

"That's great!" Burt exclaimed. "Glad to know you doing good."

"The Kings Island Christmas Spectacular is tomorrow." Kurt mentioned.

"Oh right….i'm sorry Kiddo. I don't think I'll be able to make it."

Kurt's heart sank as he looked down and sighed. "Oh." Is all he could manage to say.

"I really wish I could come Kurt. But I've been very busy lately at the garage and this client I have needs his truck done by tomorrow evening and I have a lot of work to do on it. Sorry Kiddo."

"It's ok dad." Kurt forced a smile on his face. "I uh, have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Kurt I'm really sorry. Phone me tomorrow after you guys perform and tell me how it went. I love you."

"Love you too dad. Bye." Kurt hung up and tossed the phone to the other side of the bed. He let out another sigh. No big deal, Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine was just across the hall and he decided to go visit Kurt for a moment. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.<p>

"Come in." Kurt said a bit weakly.

Blaine opened the door and smiled at Kurt. Kurt waved slowly and starred down at his hands. He heard the sound of a door closing and he heard Blaine walk close to him. Kurt closed his eyes and mentally told himself to be strong. He felt a dip in the bed as Blaine sat down and rested a hand on Kurt's leg. "Is everything alright?" Blaine asked concerned, trying to get Kurt to look up at him.

Kurt bit his lip and refused to answer. Blaine shifted a bit closer. "Did something happen?" He asked.

"It's nothing Blaine." Kurt said shakily.

"You know you can tell me anything Kurt, you know that right?"

"I know. It's just really stupid." Kurt laughed sadly and shook his head.

"I won't laugh. Clearly it's not stupid if it makes you this upset." Blaine said softly and continued to try and make eye contact with Kurt.

"it's just, my dad won't be able to come to the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular." Kurt fumbled with his hands. Blaine nodded, "My parents won't be able to come either."

Kurt starred up at Blaine. "Is it the first time that they have missed something of yours?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, my dad has only came to two of my performances. He missed the musical I was in, in 3rd grade. He missed almost all of my Christmas concerts, he missed the performance of New Directions doing Sectionals, twice in a row. He has only had enough time to come to one of my football games and Regionals." Kurt started tearing up. "He was always too busy at the garage."

Blaine moved over beside Kurt in his bed and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in his ear. "Why didn't you tell me when you were telling me about your past?"

"Because I sort of forgot about it until now." Kurt whispered and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Well, did you mom go to any of your performances?" Blaine asked as he pulled back from the hug.

"My uh…Mom died when I was 8."

Blaine was heartbroken. Seeing Kurt cry like that, hearing about Kurt's past, how could someone so caring, so beautiful, so nice and amazing, have to go through all that? It also seemed familiar….Blaine remembered that someone he knew had a mom who died when they were 8… Blaine shook his head and thought that that wasn't really important at the time.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt once more and held him close. "I'm s-so sorry Kurt…I shouldn't have asked. I can't believe you had to go through that."

Kurt cryed into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine soothingly rubbed Kurt's back. After Kurt had finished crying, Blaine broke apart and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt. Look at me please." Blaine waited for Kurt to bring his head up. Soon after, hazel eyes met blue.

"You and me. We are going to get through this together. I'll help you every step of the way." Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back. "Thank you Blaine. "

The door flew open and Reed and the Tweedles were standing at the door way. "Oops sorry. Come on guys, we just interrupted Blaine and Kurt having wanky time." Evan said as Reed slowly closed the door.

"Why are we friends with them?" Kurt asked.

"I seriously…do not know…"


	25. Chapter 25

**You Again**

**BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED, BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND, IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNO-OH-OH, YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL!**

**Man….I love One Direction…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. D:**

* * *

><p>"Ok! Everyone's here?" Wes asked on a sunny Sunday morning.<p>

All the warblers, who were sitting on the ground waiting patiently for the bus to come, nodded tiredly. They all were still pretty tired and they were still adjusting at the brightness of the sun, they all squinted trying to look at Wes.

"Ok good." Wes sat down beside a very bored Thad and kept starring down the road for the bus.

Ethan and Evan were sitting at the far end of the group, lying down on the grass. Evan smirked and mentally told Ethan that he had an idea. Evan passed Ethan a rock and they both quietly counted to 3 and threw the rocks at Wes. Before Wes could react, Ethan and Evan quickly pretended to make conversation.

"Who did that?" Wes stood rubbing his forehead.

He didn't hear any responses so he looked everyone in the eye suspiciously. Then he moved towards the Tweedles. The tweedles were paying attention to Wes so they really didn't notice what they were saying.

"…..And the turtle could…fly…." Ethan's voice faded.

"Tweedles…" Wes said slyly.

The victims tried to make up an excuse by looking around then pointing to an innocent boy beside them, "Uhh….IT WAS BLAINE!"

Blaine's eyes went wide as he heard his name. He turned and seen Wes looking at him furiously. "SAY WHAT?" He asked startled.

Wes gave Blaine a stern look. Blaine shifted on the ground uncomfortably and pointed down the road. "Oh look! The bus is here!" He laughed awkwardly and quickly got up to run to the bus.

"Ok! Let's go." Wes said as the Warblers piled onto the bus.

The Tweedles were sitting in the very back, just behind Kurt and Blaine. Every now and then the Tweedles kept bugging them.

They would either:

-poke them

-jump onto them

-kick their seats from behind

-accuse one another that they farted

Or

-Try to bring their heads together saying "Now kiss!"

You could tell that the Tweedles were definitely pissing Kurt and Blaine off. Kurt and Blaine tried to ignore the 'pain in the butts' but it wasn't _really _possible.

The Tweedles popped their heads over the seat so they could see the back of Kurt and Blaine's heads. "Hey….Hey Guys! Guys guess what? HEY GUYS? GUUUUYYYYSSSSSSSSSS! LADY AND GENTLEMAN!" At lady, Ethan flicked Blaine's head. "GUYS! GUESS WHAT? ALICE AND WHITE RABBIT ALICE WHITE RABBIT. LOSERS! GUESS WHAT?" Evan and Ethan started to yell in their ears. "HEY GUYS!"

"WHAT?" Kurt and Blaine shouted annoyed.

"Hi." The Tweedles started giggling then plopped back down in their seats.

Kurt clenched his fists and Blaine just shook his head and gritted his teeth.

As the Tweedles tried to do that again, Blaine had cracked.

"GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Wow…is it your time of the month White Rabbit?" Ethan asked and he got a slap to the side of the head from Blaine.

"Guys! Just leave us alone!" Kurt yelled.

"Don't get mad. Change your pad." The Tweedles said then smirked as they sat back down in their seats.

Kurt and Blaine were about to lose it, but they kept control.

A few silent moments later, the Tweedles decided to leap over the seats and squish Kurt and Blaine. "So guys, when are you two Gonna finally confess your undying love for eachother?"

Kurt and Blaine groaned in pain and they pushed the Tweedles off of them causing the twins to fall onto the floor of the bus.

The bus ride to the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular felt like it was going to take forever, and so far, it's only been 15 minutes.


	26. Chapter 26

**You Again**

**SKI-DOOSH.**

**I love that word. :3**

**To be honest:**

**Is seriously hate writing performances. Why? Because I do. And because I'm always bad at describing them and writing them….. It's not going to really be that good….then again, I'm only 13. Cut me some slack.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p>"Were here! Yay!" Reed smiled as he jumped out of his seat.<p>

"YESSS!" Kurt and Blaine tried to get off the bus as quickly as possible. Justin time too because the Tweedles were just about to spray their hair with a bottle of spray cheese.

"Damn it!" The Twins pouted as they threw the spray cheese into their bags and got off the bus. Everyone got off the bus. With big nervous smiles on their faces, they walked towards the big white tent that held a few hundred people inside who were waiting for the festival to begin.

All except Kurt walked behind the stage and into their usual green room. Kurt stayed behind and searched for his old glee club members. As a big grey hound bus rolled into the parking lot, Kurt felt a smile form on his face. He knew that the bus held the New directions because he seen Noah's big Mohawk sticking up, Rachel trying to get all the attention and standing up in front of the bus rambling on about who knows what, and Finn's face was being squished up against the window by Sam and Mike.

The New Directions got off the bus, no one noticed Kurt, and they all piled into a group and starting discussing how great they were going to do in the Festival.

"Ok guys!" clapped his hands together trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hey 'Cedes!" Kurt snuck up behind Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her forcefully.

Mercedes gasped and looked back at who was hugging her. "Oh my god! Hey baby!" Mercedes hugged Kurt back and laughed.

Everyone heard Mercedes speak and they all turned her way to see who she was talking to. Noticing Kurt, everyone piled onto him with a lot of "Hey Kurt!" "We missed you dude!" and "How have you been?"

Rachel was the only one who didn't hug him. After a few seconds she sighed and walked over to join the pile of teenagers. "Even though you're our competition…"

Everyone let go, giving the fellow Warbler some space to breathe.

"It's nice seeing you again Kurt! We really miss you." Mr. Schue smiled.

Blaine quickly jogged over to Kurt. He noticed the stares he was getting and smiled at the New Directions. Santana rolled her tongue and winked at Blaine which made him scrunch his eyebrows and smile awkwardly. Blaine walked over beside Kurt and patted him on the back. "Hey Kurt, uhh….it's about to start."

Kurt nodded and Blaine started on back to the Green room. Kurt gasped and called Blaine back. Blaine chuckled and turned around. "Guys! This is Blaine Anderson." Kurt introduced. Blaine waved at everyone with a big smile on his face. After everyone greeted Blaine, he headed for the Green Room once again.

"Ooh! He's smokin'!" Santana fanned herself with her hand.

"As much as he is…..smoking." Kurt started, obviously uncomfortable with using that word, "He doesn't play for your team Santana."

"Oh….isn't that the boy you keep talking about over the phone?" Mercedes asked smirking.

Kurt grinned and rolled his eyes, ignoring the question. "Well I better be going. Good luck guys. Your going to do great!"

There were lots of 'good lucks' from the choir group as Kurt jogged to the Green Room. He glanced back at the audience who were patiently waiting for the festival to begin. He bit his lip nervously and headed for the room where the rest of his Choir group rested.

Kurt suddenly frowned at the memory of his dad saying that he couldn't make it for the Festival. But Kurt shook his head, trying to get nothing to bring him down right now. This was supposed to be a happy time, and besides, he was singing a duet with Blaine. Now that makes everything Better. Much better.

"Hello Everyone! It's so good to see you all here. It looks like the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular is going to turn out wonderful! I am your host, Gary Saldman…." Kurt could hear from the Green room.

"Ok guys, we got this. Is anyone nervous?" Wes asked.

Everyone raised their hand.

Wes laughed, "Well I am too, but we worked out butts off and were going to do great!"

The lights in the green room blinked on and off.

"Ok, that's our cue. Let's go guys!" Wes exclaimed and everyone headed out to get on stage.

"But Wes, remember you need to stay back and get dressed for the second song?" Nick smirked and Jeff laughed.

"Oh and you too Thad!" Nick called.

"The bag that holds the costume is in the green room hanging on the inside of the door. And the prop is beside that." Jeff chuckled some more.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this…" Wes face-palmed then the two boys slowly headed to the green room, heads hanging in shame.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Ladies and gentlemen, to start off this wonderful festival, the Warblers will be singing 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree!"<p>

Everyone cheered as the Warblers headed on stage.

"Blaine!" Reed whispered as they reached the stage.

"Yes Reed?" Blaine smirked.

"You didn't tell me that Shane was here!" Reed playfully slapped Blaine on the shoulder. He looked out in the audience, Shane was smiling hugely sitting in the front row.

"Surprise." Blaine laughed as everyone took their spots to start off their number.

Reed quickly stole a glance to Shane and he quickly waved. Shane waved back and blew a kiss to his boyfriend.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree at the Christmas Party hop_

Blaine smiled as he pranced around the stage in front of all the other Warblers.

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop_

The New Directions were sitting in their green room. They all smiled as they heard the Warblers voices echoing from the hallway.

"They sound amazing!" Mercedes complimented.

Mr. Schuester smiled as he walked into the room. "Ok, the Warblers sing 3 more songs and then were on. Are you guys nervous?"

The New Directions nodded, all except for Rachel.

"I'm used to performing, and I've seen the crowd, Sectionals had twice as many people. This is no big deal for me-"Santana stopped Rachel midway. "No one cares Berry." Santana said examining her finger nails.

_Everyone dancing merrily _

_In the new old-fashioned way_

All the Warblers sung together in their usual triangle position. Everyone cheered and the Warblers congratulated each other. Then, Nick, Jeff, and the Tweedles went backstage quickly to put on a pair of antlers. Someone behind them, who was resting at the door, cleared their throat and the group of boys quickly turned around and burst into laughter.

"It's not funny." Wes mumbled.

Thad stroke his fake beard and smiled. "I feel like a man." He said proudly.

Jeff, Nick and the Tweedles got on stage then stepped forward as the Warblers stepped back. The choir group quickly looked back to try and see what Wes and Thad were wearing but they weren't in sight.

The other Warblers chuckled as they started off the beat. Jeff, Nick and the Tweedles smiled happily and sung away.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer_

_Walking home from our house Christmas eve_

At this point, Wes slowly walked onto the stage, wearing an old dress, a cane, a white wig, makeup, granny panties underneath it all, and high heels. Thad quickly got on the other side of the stage in a Santa costume and he brought a 'Sleigh' (That was really actually a rolling chair that they decorated) and he sat on it. The tweedles, Nick and Jeff scrambled to stand behind Thad and the Tweedles started pushing Thad towards Wes while Nick and Jeff pranced behind them.

everyone in the audience and the Warblers couldn't help but laugh at the sight. They clearly didn't expect this….

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe_

Thad and the Tweedles went around Wes but Jeff and Nick pranced right into him and knocked him over. Nick and Jeff pretended that nothing happened and pranced over top of Wes, leaving black marks on his forehead. Wes grunted in pain as Jeff's 'hoof' (also known as his leg) knocked right into Wes' private part and sacked him. Wes then sighed and tried to make an old lady scream…and the scary part was that he did it perfectly. Jeff held in a laugh as he and Nick walked to the front of the stage again. The tweedles walked off the stage with 'Santa' and let Nick and Jeff sing the first verse together.

Everyone in the audience was already in fits of laughter at this point. Nick and Jeff tried to keep it together while singing the verse.

_She'd been drinking too much egg nog_

_And we'd begged her not to go_

_But she'd left her medication_

_So she stumbled out the door into the snow_

_When they found her Christmas mornin'_

_At the scene of the attack_

_There were hoof prints on her forehead_

_And incriminatin' Claus marks on her back_

Wes painfully got up and quickly smacked Jeff and Nick on the back of the head before joining the other Warblers.

The Tweedles pranced on stage on either side of Jeff and Nick and joined them for the chorus.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer_

_Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe_

Nick and Jeff stepped back and let the crazy twins sing the second verse. They ran to the side of the stage and pulled a sac of boxes onto the stage and started handing a box to each of the Warblers.

_Now were all so proud of Grandpa, he's been taking this so well_

_See him there watching football_

_Drinkin' beer and playin' cards with cousin Belle_

_It's not Christmas without Grandma_

_All the family's dressed in black_

_And we just can't help but wonder_

The Tweedles looked back at the Warblers who were each holding a box that was wrapped as a present.

_Should we open up her gifts or send them back?_

The Warblers all threw the 'presents' at the Tweedles screaming, "SEND THEM BACK!" This caused the Audience to go into another fit of laughter.

Nick and Jeff joined the Tweedles as they sang the chorus again. The singing boys all skipped in a little circle as they sung.

As the chorus ended, they stopped skipping and the beat started dimming. Jeff looked down at the audience and sang quietly.

_Now the goose is on the table_

_And the pudding made of pig_

_And a blue and silver candle_

_That would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig._

Jeff stepped back and Nick jumped infront of the small group of boys, his feet nearly off the stage as he sang by himself.

_I've warned all my friends and neighbors_

Jeff and the Tweedles yelled with Nick at this moment.

_Better watch out for yourselves_!

Nick chuckled and kept singing by himself.

_They should never give a license_

_To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves._

The chorus came on again but this time, all the Warblers sang.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer_

_Walkin' home from our house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe_

Everything died down and everyone finished singing. The audience went crazy. They all stood up and cheered. Nick, Jeff and the Tweedles all bowed. Then slightly after, the rest of the Warblers bowed behind them.

Well that's the end of the first half of the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular!

* * *

><p><strong>There will be two chapters of this…..D: I'm sorry I'm making it all so long, I just have all these songs planned out for them to sing and stuff. D: Just shut up and enjoy it! xD Just kidding. I love you all. :D<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**You Again**

**Haha…I actually had fun writing 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer'…..but anyways, here's the second half of the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular! Sorry I made it so long…**

**There will be 6 songs in this chapter….damn….xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own Dalton, and I don't own the songs!**

**Oh and By the way, it's going to be really hard writing how the choir groups are singing a song. So I suggest that you shall listen to 'Jingle Bells' By Glee so you know what I'm talking about….if you didn't…then I have a feeling that it's going to be confusing….since I am not a professional. xD**

**I also totally forgot about Rory in this story….. O_O AREN'T I JUST THE BEST WRITER EVER? xD**

* * *

><p>As the audience died down and sat back down in their seats, Reed had hesitated to walk to the front of the stage. Nick, Jeff, The Tweedles, Wes and Thad all passed Reed whispering 'good luck' as they got off the stage to change.<p>

Blaine whispered to Reed, "don't be nervous Reed. You've practiced a million times and you're gonna nail this." He gently nudged Reed to step up. Reed nervously smiled at Blaine and stood behind the microphone. He giggled a little as he lowered the mic stand since it was twice as high as he was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. This was his first solo, it was normal for him to be scared. He glanced down at Shane who proudly smiled at Reed and lipped, 'good luck, I love you'

Reed looked over his shoulder and nodded at the boys to start up the beat. It was a quiet, and slow beat. He starred down at the floor and sang.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever known_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas _

_Is you_

Reed looked up slowly to the audience who were all grinning; he hesitated to look down at Shane. The beat got faster and more joyful. Reed tapped his foot to the rhythm and took the microphone out of the stand. He skipped around the stage.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_Right upon the fire place_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Reed danced back to the center of the Stage and placed the microphone back onto the stand, he smiled as he seen his boyfriend clearly enjoying the performance. Reed inhaled then sang out the last words to the song.

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

The crowd applaud Reed after the music died down. Shane stood up and cheered, causing everyone else in the audience to do the same. The Warblers went up and patted Reed on the back and told him that he did amazing. Jeff and Nick whispered everyone that they would be back later. All the Warblers looked confused but they didn't question the boys.

The Warblers backed up so they were at the back of the stage, giving Kurt and Blaine room to stand at the front of the stage. Kurt stood at the end of the stage on the left side and Blaine on the right. Blaine quickly glanced at Kurt. He could see the twinkle in his greyish blue eyes as the light from the stage reflected off of him. Blaine slightly smiled at this. Kurt turned his head over to Blaine and shot him a nervous smile and mouthing 'you'll do great.

They waited for the applause to die down before starting.

Kurt inhaled deeply as the Warblers started off the song. The nervousness in Kurt's body suddenly shook away as he began to sing his first solo with the Warblers. Scratch that, his first solo at a competition. He thought this was going to end up in disaster but Kurt immediately felt comfortable once the song started.

Blaine smiled and sung.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Kurt turned to face Blaine as Kurt began to sing his part of the verse, and Kurt noticed that Blaine was staring at him the whole time that he was singing. Blaine also had that goofy grin splattered onto his face. Kurt returned a smile and opened his mouth to sing.

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin'_

_And I brought some corn for poppin'_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

As Kurt sang, he skipped towards Blaine, but made sure he wasn't too close. Blaine chuckled at this then turned to the audience, and they both started to sing.

_And we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'd hate going out in the snow_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_Then all the way home I'll be warm_

The two boys skipped a bit closer towards each other and as the instrumental part of the song began.

Just as the chorus had started up again, small white fluffy things started falling from the ceiling. Kurt and Blaine looked up and seen Jeff and Nick smiling and throwing the fake snow down from some sacks. Kurt and Blaine laughed and they looked back out at the audience. They started the chorus and backed up towards the other Warblers.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Kurt and Blaine held the last note for a few seconds and grinned as they looked down at the stage floor. The stage was covered white. They looked up one last time and seen Jeff and Nick finishing off the snow.

They finished and looked out at the audience who went wild. They clapped like crazy.

The Warblers all attacked Blaine and Kurt into a big group hug, all except Jeff and Nick who were still hanging out up near the ceiling.

"IT LOOKS LIKE A WINTER WONDERLAND FROM UP HERE!" Jeff explained and the Warblers laughed.

"Come on down guys. I'm not even sure if you guys are supposed to be up there." Wes said with a concerned look on his face.

"…..I don't think we can…." Nick said starring down at everybody.

"Well…how did you get up?" Kurt asked.

"Were ninjas." Jeff said nodding his head proudly.

"Well New Directions are about to go on, so you guys need to figure out how you're going to get down…" Blaine said.

"C-Can you throw us that rope over there?" Nick asked and the other Warblers rolled their eyes and laughed as Rory threw up a rope.

Everyone walked off the stage just as New Directions were just heading onto the stage. Kurt was the last one to head off the stage since he was wishing his old choir group good luck.

The choir group started with the song 'Winter Wonderland' with Rachel and Mercedes singing lead. Kurt walked into the green room where everyone was tired out and relaxing. "Hey guys, I'm just going to go get some fresh air…" Kurt said and started towards the exit of the tent. He looked over and seen a bench just beside the entrance. He smiled and sat down looking at the moving trees as the wind blew, and he watched the snow fall from the sky.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Blaine.

"You were amazing Kurt." Blaine smiled and sat down beside the boy.

"You were too." Kurt smiled back.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Blaine rested his hand on top of Kurt's hand and turned to face the boy. Kurt was startled from the touch but looked up at Blaine.

"Kurt…I-umm….need to get something out….of me…it's been bugging me…well….for a long time now.." Blaine sighed and starred down at their hands. "Ever since I met you for the first time….there was something about you that made me….want to know more about you. I've never met anyone like you. Anyone who's….just like me. We've become friends very quickly….but I've just been….really confused lately about my feelings. But ever since I heard you sing 'Defying Gravity'…you made things clear to me. It seemed like….my vision, my mind, and everything….have become more clear. Suddenly, every innocent touch feels like something more. Every accidental brush of hands, touch of shoulders when we walk together. Everything that you say, i-I think about very, very carefully because I think that maybe….just maybe, there's a hidden meaning there. " Blaine looked back up into Kurt's eyes and inhaled deeply.

"You're smile always lights up a room. You can put a positive or funny spin on anything, even when it's hopeless. Whenever I'm with you I can just be myself. You always keep me on top and you keep me on the right track. You're a special part of me Kurt…..I-I…..I think I love you."

Kurt, he was shocked. He didn't think this was happening. Not here, not now. This must have been a dream…..but a type of dream that he didn't want to end.

Blaine brought a hand up to touch Kurt's cheek, tracing a line from his high cheekbone to his ear and then down his jaw-line, his hazel eyes locked firmly on Kurt's blue-grey eyes. Blaine slowly leaned in. And soon enough, their lips touched. Kurt was still shocked, but he slowly eased into the kiss.

The sweetness, love, emotions, electricity, everything was expressed from that one, 5 second kiss. At that moment, Kurt was in a different world. A perfect world that only he and Blaine existed on. And The feeling of Blaine's lips touching Kurt's, it felt so right, it felt special and so meaningful…..so perfect.

Blaine slowly pulled back and Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's. Kurt hadn't noticed it before….but he loved the way Blaine's hand fit with his. They fit perfectly, like they were meant to be together.

"I think I love you too." Kurt smiled.

"We should….go inside….I think it's almost time for the big number." Blaine laughed slightly and got up, still holding Kurt's hand. They walked inside the tent and to the side of the stage. They could hear Santana just finishing her song 'Santa Baby' and Brittany was just starting her song 'Christmas Wrapping'.

"Where have you two been?" Thad asked, raising an eyebrow smirking.

"I was just enjoying the beautiful weather outside with my boyfriend." Blaine smiled and nudged Kurt lightly on the shoulder. Kurt smiled and turned a bright shade of red.

All the Warblers eyes went wide and they all smiled huge. It went quiet for a second and then it burst into a bunch of 'Congratulations' 'You guys were meant to be together' 'I knew it! I just had a feeling that they were going to get together!' and some Warblers turning to others and saying 'You owe me 10 bucks!'

Reed shyly but quickly ran up to Blaine and Kurt and hugged them both. "I'm so happy for you guys!" He squealed with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you Reed." Kurt said wrapping his arms around the small, strawberry haired boy.

"Thanks Reed." Blaine said, also hugging Reed.

"Come on guys! It's time for the final number!" Wes said to all the Warblers as he heard Brittany finishing up.

All the Warblers skipped onto the stage and Blaine walked up to the microphone. "This is the final number of the night, please feel free to jump up and sing along!" The Warblers stood on one side of the stage and the New Directions stood on the other side.

The Warblers tuned in the beat and the New Directions sang 'Jingle' as the Warblers sang 'Bells' and it went back and forth for the beginning.

Then Artie sang "Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh."

Then Artie, Finn, Puck and Sam stepped up and sang.

_Dashing Through the snow_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Over the fields we go_

_Laughing all the way_

The rest of the Choir groups sang 'Hahahaha'

_Bells on Bob-tails ring_

_Making spirits bright_

_What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight_

Then it went back to the Chorus were New Directions sang 'Jingle' while the Warblers sang 'Bells'

Then Artie sang.

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh

Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff all stepped forward to sing the next verse.

_Now the ground is white_

_Go it while you're young_

_Take the girls tonight_

_And sing this sleighing song_

_Just get a bobtailed bay_

_Two forty as his speed _

_Hitch him to an open sleigh_

_And Crack! You'll take the lead_

The Chorus began again and the two choir groups went towards the middle and mixed together becoming one group, all singing together. The audience all stood up, clapped to the rhythm and started to sing along.

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells_

_Oh what fun it is to ride in One horse open sleigh_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way_

_Jingle bells._

The audience erupted into claps and cheers once again, only this time it was louder. Everyone on stage joined hands with each other and bowed. The host jumped onto the stage, clapping also while grabbing ahold of the microphone. "Wow, what a great way to end off our Festival! I believe this has been the best festival we've ever had!" The audience cheered once again. "Now I'd like to give a big thank you to both of the Choir groups. The Dalton Academy Warblers and The McKinley New Directions! Your performances were Ecstatic! Thank you everyone for coming out! Have a great holiday everybody!" The audience clapped as they stood up to leave. Blaine quickly pecked Kurt on the cheek and held his hand as they exited off of the stage. The New Directions all ran up to Kurt and gave him a big hug. "CONGRATS MY BOY!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"For what?" Kurt asked confused.

"Oh, we know about you and Blaine!" Tina smiled.

"How? It just happened like 10 minutes ago!" Kurt said.

"Dude, we could hear the Warblers during Brittany's performance. They just can never be quiet." Finn laughed.

"Well thanks guys." Kurt smiled and hugged everyone back.

Kurt's old choir group then moved onto Blaine. They all eyed him slyly.

"Hello…." Blaine, scared, slowly waved at everyone who were crowding around him.

"Blaine. You better not hurt our boy. So much has happened to him and we don't want him to get hurt again. You hear me?" Mercedes explained very seriously.

"I care too much about Kurt. I would never, no matter what, hurt him." Blaine said, still a bit frightened.

"Good." Puck said. Then all of a sudden everyone tackled Blaine into a group hug. Blaine laughed and hugged everyone back.

"Ok guys! Our bus is here!" Mr. Schue explained. The choir group all released Blaine and ran off towards the bus, the boys screaming, "WE CALL THE BACK SEAT!"

The girls said goodbye to all the Warblers and left to head onto the bus. Mr. Schue smiled at the Warblers and told them that they did an amazing job then he left to get onto the bus as well.

"I'll just go see if our bus is here yet guys!" Wes said and ran towards the exit of the tent.

Kurt intertwined fingers with Blaine once again and they shared a quick kiss.

"Ugh. Klaine is too cute." Rory said, a bit over dramatically. The Warblers laughed.

"Ok guys! Our bus is here! Let's head home!" Wes yelled from the exit.

All the Warblers rushed towards the bus. The Tweedles screamed, "WE CALL SITTING BEHIND ALICE AND THE WHITE RABBIT!"

Kurt and Blaine's eyes went wide and they yelled in a protest at the same time.

"NO."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW. xD Kay Bai! :3<strong>


End file.
